


Some families are strange

by TactlessOakenshield



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkwardness, Drama, F/M, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Genderbending, How Do I Tag, Human Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kurama is a big softy in this, Kurama is very protective, M/M, Naruto is just Naruto in a girls body, Out of Character, Please Don't Hate Me, Sorry Not Sorry, What Was I Thinking?, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-02-14 19:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TactlessOakenshield/pseuds/TactlessOakenshield
Summary: Some families are strange and his was no exception.(yes, I suck at summaries!)





	1. Capter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone and welcome to my first story 'Some families are strange!'... 
> 
> Oh gosh... I'm so nervous about this. 
> 
> This idea was stuck in my head for years and I wrote a story about it in 2009 but it was shitty as hell. So I decided to rewrite it and translate it, so I can post it here... So... yeah... have mercy? English is not my native language, but I tried my best?! Or I hope so. 
> 
> Firstly, I do not know where this is going or how long the story turns out to be, secondly this story has, sadly, no beta reader, so please be nice and if there are any kinds of mistakes (and I think there will lots of it!) please point them out to me so I can straighten them out.
> 
> I don't know how fast I can translate my chapters but I will try to post a new chapter every month.. 
> 
> Now have fun?

The setting sun was burning in her eyes. Spring was already fading and she deemed it would be a hot summer to come. A cool breeze went through her hair, raised it a bit and the wind went into her sweaty neck. It wont be long, she thought, and she would pass the gates of her home town. It has been four years since the last time. Four long, but too short years. More peace than that, was not granted to her.

 

At her 18th birthday, a raven arrived from the village hidden in the leaves. One single command. A command she wanted to oppose. But then, after three days without her answer, a shinobi was standing in her kitchen. No common shinobi, no, dressed in ANBU uniform and the mask of a raven. His silver hair was giving him away, but she said nothing about it. Back then she gave him an appreciative look and listened to what he had to say. 

“Uzumaki-san, Godaime-sama is expecting you in fifteen days.”

His voice was deep, muffled by his mask and left no room for objections. She just nodded and with that, the ANBU vanished in smoke. After that, the woman exploded. Screamed and threw everything in sight around the kitchen. Plates shattered and splinters came back at her. Her fingernails grabbed deep into her Face, still screaming in rage and despair, she went to her knees and tears started to form in her eyes. Six burning red scratches appeared over her beautiful face and screams faded into sobs. How could the old hag do that to her? They had an agreement and after just four years, it was forgotten? After such a short amount of time, her peace and her bliss was taken from her? And for what purpose? To serve as a shinobi of Konoha?

'Fifteen days', she thought bitterly.

How could she explain this to him? How could she do this?

 

As she thought back to that afternoon a lump formed in her throat. There was no need for her to go back, and she didn't wanted to come back in the first place! With a deep sigh and hanging shoulders, she trotted further, arms crossed behind her back under a big bunch. The older woman told her she would be wanting nothing. Except Sunagakure of course! She could live her life like before, but the woman wasn't so sure about that.

“Moma, are we there yet?”

A small voice from her back made her look behind into the small face of a four year old boy with sleepy eyes. 

“Soon, precious one” she whispered with a fond smile and the boy laid his head back on her shoulder. 

The hours went on, the orange sky turned into purple and blue and the first stars appeared. Turning her gaze away from the sky back onto the road she saw the great gates of Konoha in the distance. They were closed. Adjusting her grip on her boy she started running. He was snoring softly on her back and she would try to not wake him. The blond had to pay a visit at the Hokage-Tower first and wanted to get over it quick, so she could fall into 'her' bed. 

With big steps she ran towards the closed gates, her gaze fixed on the path. Nervousness was rising inside her. Naruto didn't even know she was nervous to begin with. Ridiculous, there was nothing in Konoha that could make her nervous. Not anymore. Nearly two meters apart from the gate, she pushed herself hard of the ground and landed with a soft tap on the stony archway.

“How dramatic” she mumbled, as the last lights of the setting sun faded behind the heads of the Hokage, at the border of the Village. Slowly the city would lighten up the dark windows and streets. Would she have been another person, her old self, she'd scream, so everyone would know she was back! But today, she wanted to pass the village unnoticed.

“Oi.. Who's their?”

'So much for unnoticed...' she grumbled inside her head.

A voice, the Uzumaki knew only too well, was shouting up to her. As Naruto looked down, she saw two figures in the middle of the main street staring up to her. One of them, she believed, had brown short hair and two red triangles underneath his eyes. Definitely a man! Those triangles seemed bright in the dim light to Naruto. Next to him was a small woman, dark blueish long hair and bright pale eyes. How Naruto could tell this was a woman? Because her breasts were incredibly big!

“Moma, what's wrong?” whispered the small boy from her back in a sleepy tone. Her jump must have woken him up, she thought.

“Are we waiting for something?” he asked in an innocent voice, peeking over her soft shoulder.

Narutos gaze was fixed on the shinobi. 

“Just a small pause, little one.” she whispered back to him.

“What do you want in Konoha?” the brown haired man boomed.

A big white dog was coming out of the bushed, standing beside the man, growling and barking loudly, supporting his owners words. Naruto was arching a brow and crooked her head to the side. 

“We're about to move and meet with Ba-chan!” Naruto whispered to her son and gave him a loving smile.

With that, she jumped off the archway, the two Konoha-nin stepping back as she landed silently, but the dog would bend down, ready to jump on the strangers, baring his teeth and a deep grow in his throat! Naruto stood straight, leaning back to run a look over the two Shinobi and blocking the view from her son. The two were wearing the typical green Chunin-west, dark pullover, dark pair of pants and the black sandals. The brown haired man was wearing the headband of Konoha on his forehead while the woman wore it around her neck. Everything in Naruto was resisting to talk to the two of them, but she knew those wouldn't let her go, without telling them what she wanted.

The dark haired woman and the man were looking the blond up for themselves now. She was tall for a woman, with a slender body, covered in a orange and black jacket, a pair of orange pants and black sandals too. But no obvious headband. Her long blond hair were put in tow pigtails at each side of her head and her bangs hung low over her forehead. Her face was hard and three whiskers on each cheek.

“Moma, who's that?”

The small voice coming from her back, softened her face. The little, pale hand was coming up from behind her hair, over her left shoulder and the dark haired girl could see the pale face and big dark eyes of her boy. 

“Thats Inuzuka Kiba and Hyuuga Hinata-chan, little one. They're guarding the gates of Konoha from intruders.”

She smiled at her sons face lovingly and Taro made a sound of understanding, but bored at the same time, hiding behind the long hair again.

“How come you know our names?” Kiba asked harshly. He had the strong feeling that he knew that girl but couldn't put a name to her. He'd remember a beautiful girl like her!

“Kiba-kun...” Hinatas voice was small and nervous, her hands clasped together in an unsure way.

“Why wouldn't I? It's not like I don't remember you guys!” Naruto cocked her head slightly, an annoyed look in her big eyes. 

“Kiba-kun, the Chakra of that woman is the same as Naruto-kuns!” whispered the girl lowly, her pale eyes not leaving the Uzumaki as she leaned over to her comrade. 

The brown haired boy shot her a shocked loo and even that giant dog looked puzzled. 

“What do you mean?”

“I'm deeply disappointed, dog breath, for not recognising me for my scent” Naruto mumbled pouting. 

She would cross her arms over her chest if she could have done it.  
The shock in those dark eyes made Naruto smile just a tiny bit. His mouth was parted, his shoulders pulled up and Kibas hands looked like he didn't know what to do with them.

“Naruto? Really?” he cried out, looking back and forth between the girls. 

“It's been a while, Hinata-chan!” the blonde grinned her typical broad smile, cocked her head to the other side, because she couldn't raise her hand in greetings. 

“Moma, let's go” the boy whispered annoyed from behind, tugging her hair.

“Hai, hai...” she sighed and adjusted her grip once more.

“Oi, wait up. You can't just leave like that!” Kiba cried out, his arms wide open.

But the Uzumaki couldn't care less.

“Baa-chan is waiting for us! See you, guys!” she started running and was shouting back to the shinobi.

That dog of Kiba already at her heel, barking loudly. 

“Akamaru!” boomed his owner and he stood still at the spot. His big, white head turning back to Kiba, giving him a look like if he'd ask why the man was holding him back.

Making a frustrated sound the brown haired man ran a hand trough his hair.

“Why is Naruto-kun a girl?” 

Hinatas voice was small and confused, looking after the woman who got away really fast before said woman jumped on a roof and was out of her sight.

 

~*~

 

At the Hokage-Tower a blond woman sat behind a mighty desk, overflowing with papers and records from missions that needed to be done, leaning her head on the back of her hand. Waiting wasn't her strong suit and would never be, and Naruto was taking her time. When was that brat going to grace her with her arrival?

A soft knock on the door brought her back from her thoughts. 

“Enter!” she said in a harsh way.

Besides her voice being strong, some could definitely say, she was tired from a long day. She sat straight in her big armchair as the door opened slowly and a tall man with black hair entered her office.

“Ah~ Sasuke, you're back from your mission. Hope it went well?” she asked.

Sasuke closed the door silently, made a few steps to the desk and towered over her.

“Everything was in order, Hokage-sama.” his voice was cool and deep.

“Good, good. Your paymant is ready. As I told you, you'll have the next weeks off. Good work.” she said, looking in a big pile for a record and pulled it out. With a red pen she marked it and turned her gaze back at the man. 

“I'll have your report by tomorrow!” 

The dark haired man nodded, bowed slightly and turned away. The blond was already familiar with that kind of behaviour, so she thought nothing of it. The heir of the Uchiha-clan was never known to be a social one.

As Sasuke opened the door, a small boy stumbled into him, who apparently wanted to open the door himself. The boy seemed confused for just a bit, jerked his head to the side and started running again past the Uchiha. What was a child doing here, all be himself? At this time?

“Granny Tsunade!” 

His voice was high and a happy laugh was coming from him. The Hokage got up from her armchair just in time to catch the now jumping boy. 

“Oi, Taro! Wait up for me, tebayo!” another voice cried out from the hall, sounding like bells and exhausted.

Sasuke had a feeling, he knew that voice, sticking his head past the door frame, just to regret it instantly. Someone ran right into him, hitting his forehead and leaving him with searing pain. With his eye closed and his hand up at his forehead, Sasuke made a step back, breathing trough the now fading pain and leaning against the door. Laughter was filling the room again and he turned his gaze back to the boy, who was snuggling in the arms of the fifth Hokage. 

“I left you off, Moma!” he said sheepishly and smiled bright.

“You let a child outrun you?” Tsunades voice rumbled and a smirk was forming on her lips.

Another woman apeard, leaning on the doorframe and catching her breath.

“I let him...” the blond woman piped but Sasuke didn't hear it. 

He was staring at the boy with utter shock. A lump was forming in his throat and made breathing hard on him. That boy was looking exactly like him, when he was a child! Pale skin, dark spiky hair and dark eyes. He estimated him for three years. It was like looking at one of his old family photos.

“You've been cheeky again, little one?” the Hokage muttered.

She pressed her nose lovingly against the small boys cheek, what made his smile even bigger. 

If there was a moment, Sasukes face was showing his inner shock, it was right now. 'What's happening here?' he asked himself and was about to say it out loud, when he was shoved to the side. 

“Oi Teme, pay attention where going!” the blond woman was hissing and he raised an eyebrow after he turned his eyes towards her.

“Naruto?” there was a tiny bit of disbelieve in his voice.

It had to be Naruto, no doubt. In the form of that stupid Jutsu of his. With a puzzled look, blue eyes stared into black. Why was she running into him? On her first day back? What has she done?

“Teme!” she cried out, trying to be her typical self, leaned forward and gave him a look, he couldn't place right, through her long bangs. 

“It's been awhile.” Maybe this meeting could go smoothly.

A big grin was creeping up her soft face, but not touching her eyes. Naruto leaned to the side, looking past Sasuke.

“Baa-chan, keys.” her voice sounded casual.

“Hai, hai...”

The older woman was moving behind her desk, pulling a drawer open and started searching for said keys, while the boy was playing with her long hair. 

The Uchiha was still looking at Naruto in front of him. Why was his friend a woman? Who is that kid? And more importantly, where the hell was she all this time?

“What happened to you?” he said in a low tone. An appraising look on his features.

Naruto frowned, her big eyes full of repulsion. No this meeting couldn't pass smoothly.

“Why do you care?” she hissed, a dark look on her face. 

The patter of small feet made Sasuke look behind him, watching the boy reaching out for the woman with his arms wide open. Naruto kneeled, pulled him close and stood straight again, a fond smile on her face. 

“We leaving?” Taros words were only a whisper, showhing her a silver keychain and Naruto chuckled slightly.

“We are, sweetling..” she replied, turning towards Tsunade and waving at her with her free hand. 

“See you, Baa-chan!” 

The Uzumaki put her hand to her forehead, spun around and was about to leav,e when the Hokage spoke up again.

“Where do you think you're going, Naruto? We have many things to discuss!” 

The blond sighed.

“Our journey was long, Baa-chan. We talk about everything tomorrow evening, ok? Taro needs to go to bed...” she retorted, cocking her head to the side, while the boy snuggled at the crook of her neck. 

The dark haired man was silent the whole time. Listening to all that was said and wondering how Naruto has changed over the years. 

“What are you looking at?” her face was grim now as she felt the gaze of the Uchiha on her form.

“What happened to you?”

Sasukes voice was so deep, smooth like silk and Naruto had to suppress the urge to shiver.

“Does it matter?”

A counter question?

“No...” he replied honestly. 

Deep down inside of him, Sasuke was happy to see his old friend again, even if she had changed so much. He really was happy. He arched a brow as the boy was tugging at her long blond hair, demanding Narutos attention.

“Moma, who's that?” Taro asked softly, staring at the Uchiha with big dark eyes. 

Sasuke looked right back, realised that the boys eyes weren't black like his, but more of a dark and rich blue. Who ist this kid? Is he a clone? And if so, why would Naruto have clone who looked like him?

“Moma?” he mocked and a smirk crawled up his face. 

Naruto might be in a womans body, but their was no possibility for her to be a mother!

The Uzumaki ignored his comment, smiled softly at the boy. That beautiful boy in her arms, the moon of her life.

“Introduce yourself first, maybe he'll tell you his name, sweetling” she whispered into his ear and placed a small peck on his cheek, witch turned softly red. 

Taro wiped over the spot, looking a bit embarrassed at his hand. His mother knew how much he disliked it, when she'd kiss him in front of strangers. He gave Tsunade a glance, who stood right behind the man. She looked concerned. But why?

“Maybe you're right for once, Naruto...” the Hokage said, crossing her arms under her breasts. 

“It's getting late!”

The Senji just wanted them to leave. She didn't know how Sasuke would react to the news and wasn't eager to learn about it right now. But Naruto only turned half way around, gave her a small smile, while Taro started to knead his small hands of nervousness. Turning his eyes back to the tall man he stammered:

“ I'm Uzumaki Taro... who are you?”

The Uchiha scoffed, closed his eyes and shook his head slightly. 

“What's with that clone of yours? Missed me so much?” he said in a bitter tone and open his eye again to a furious looking Naruto. 

“He is no clone!” Naruto nearly screamed and giving him a heated look. 

Pulling her son closer, who only bowed his head, so his hair would hang low into his face and hide his flaming cheeks. 

He was no clone, he thought sadly and fought the rising tears in his eyes. That man was a meany! Taro had already noted that he and that meany looked very much alike. Maybe that's why he assumed he was a clone? His little heart was beating hard and fast in his chest and it was really hard to fight against the tears. This guy hurt him. He wanted to leave right now!

“How can you say something like that to a child, you oaf?” 

Naruto could slap the shit out of that bastard! Not even caring about the insult Taro might have heard. She felt another tug on her hair, looking at her son in concern as he raised his head again. The boy leaned close to her face, pressing his hot red cheek onto hers and threw an angry look right at Sasuke.

“I'm Taro, big meany!” he almost shouted and sticked out his tongue afterwards.

The Uchiha was a little taken aback. Big meany? He was about to ask who that child was but the blond cut him off.

“Don't mind him, precious one...” Naruto whispered, turned around and started to walk down the hall.

Sasuke was startled, not knowing what that was supposed to be. He wanted to say something but nothing came up! 

“See you later, Baa-chan!” she said louder and Naruto waved without looking back, as the Uchiha set foot into the hall to look after the two.

 

“Don't mind him, sweetling...” Naruto tried to comfort her now trembling son. He was to weep easily and Sasuke did hurt him a lot. Her hand was caressing his small back and Taro pressed his face to the crook of her neck. The woman felt a hot liquid on her neck and she pressed her cheek to his head. She increased her pace and turned around the corner, getting down those stair as fast as she could.

Tsunade sighed loud and Sasuke cocked his head back to the Hokage, his look demanding an answer and Tsunade only ran her fingers through her lose hair. 

“Well, he's no clone, Sasuke. Taro is just a normal four year old boy and Narutos son! Maybe, next time, you could be more sensitive meeting your son, because he is to cry easily...” she rumbled while pushing past him into the hall and leaving him all alone. 

His ears were ringing like hell. With big eyes and turned to a pillar of salt Sasukes gaze was fixed on the spot were Tsunade stood a second ago.

“My son?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to 'Some families are strange'!
> 
> And I don't know what to say about this chapter... I just hope you'll like it and have fun reading it?
> 
> If you find any mistakes, please point them out to me, so I can fix that! 
> 
> Now have fun...

Deep blue and black has captured the sky. Naruto was still muttering under her breath about the Uchiha. How could he be such an asshole towards her son? It was more than unnecessary. The big lanterns in front of the Hokage Tower gave much light but Naruto avoided the main street, afraid to meet more of her old friends. The smaller lanterns in the side streets were flickering, spending a defused light and it seamed darker to Naruto. She was carrying her son on her back again, walking slowly towards the end of the village. Tsunade had written in her letter, that there would be a house for them, because there was no way she could have gone back to her old, small flat. 

Taro had calmed down from meeting his father for the first time and was now playing with the keys and tried to fight the beginning sleepiness. Naruto was huffing again. Why in hell couldn't she just have stayed in Suna? Everyone knew her in her girl form there, no one would ask unneeded questions about appearance or her son.

'Don't tell me you're homesick already, Naruto?' a deep, thundering voice asked in her head.

Naruto hated the fact, that the fox could hear her thoughts and would give unwanted comments.

'Maybe you should beat him up. Eventually so much, he couldn't get on you nerves anymore.' purred the voice and if Naruto wouldn't knew better, she'd say she was talking to a teenager. 

'Just shut it' cursed the voice and Naruto sighed.

“How troublesome...” she muttered under her breath.

But maybe, just maybe, the voice was right. Maybe she should beat the Uchiha up so his enormous ego would hang out his stupid mouth.

'Fantastic idea' the dark voice boomed in her mind and Naruto flinched just a bit.

'Sarcasm isn't your thing, right?' she mocked and received a low growl as an answer.

She huffed again, what made Taro look in his mothers face. Or he tried from his position. 

“Moma, you're alright?” he whispered tiredly from her back. 

The Uzumaki stood still and turned her head so she could see that round face of her son.

“It's nothing, little, just Kurama being Kurama!” she smiled weakly.

“Where is he?” he pushed himself up on her hands to get a better angle.

“He is gone long!” he sounded sad and put his head on the side of her face.

His fair hand played with one of her long blond strands. Sometimes Taro thought, he wished his hair could be as golden as his mothers. Back in Suna everyone would stare at his Moma because she was the most beautiful Moma there. He just knew it. Holding the hair in front of his face, Taro forgot about his question. 

Again Naruto was wondering why her son liked the presence of the demon so much. 

'Come on Naru-chan, the little one is right! It's getting tight in here.' boomed the fox inside her and Naruto just rolled her eyes.

“Can't you let him out?” the boy asked, after he remembered what he was talking about.

'We do it just like back in Suna, no one will know...' the demon purred.

“Moma, please?” mumbled Taro in her ear, leaning a bit over her shoulder and gave her the puppies eyes with a pleading smile.

'Yes, Moma, please!' mocked the fox.

With a annoyed sigh she surrendered. Naruto kneeled and Taro hoped from her back, not tiered but excited now. 

The woman would need both hands to from the Jutsu. She stood straight again, closed her eyes. Naruto needed a moment to concentrate, trying to sense if someone was near them who would feel the big amount of Chakra she'll need. 

'Get it over with and start already' demanded the demon, what made her raise an eyebrow. 

'Impatient?' she chuckled in her head. 

But the Fox just growled. Naruto bit her thumb, performed the signs and gathered Chakra in her Hands.

“Kuchiyose no Jutsu” her voice was strong as she clashed her hand on the ground.

Thick, red chakra was floating out of her hand and left a burning feeling. Sweat was breaking on her forehead and her body worked against her. It hurt her a big deal to use that technique. Her breathing was heavy and her body started to tremble. Naruto still wasn't used to this Jutsu, even after all this time! More and more of that thick red mass was coming out of her and piled into something big, taking the shape of a human being. Taro was standing behind his mother, completely amazed and clinging to Narutos jacket. 

Even if he was young and had no idea how to use his chakra, Taro could tell how strong and dark this red one was. Its been fifteen days since the last time he had seen Kurama. And that was a long amount of time. Kurama was mostly gone for only two days, because his Moma needed to recover. She was able to release him for like more than four weeks if there was no mission in between. Softly Taro caressed his mothers back because now she was inhaling deeply through her nose and shivered all over. 

After a couple of minutes, what felt like hours to Naruto, the red chakra was running dry.  
She closed her eyes to get a hold of herself, breathing hard and wiping away the drops of sweat. As Naruto opened her eyes again, she saw pale hands grabbing her face, turning it upwards. Piercing red eyes stared into blue. A confident smile on soft lips and a face drop-dead gorgeous. Smooth pale skin and a hard jawline. The fox had made a good choice in his human form this time. Frizzy white hair was hanging low into his forehead and on his broad shoulders. Every time when he'd leave her body, Kurama would take another appearance. Except for the red eyes. 

“Thanks...” his voice was rough and dark and giving her goosebumps all over her arms.

Naruto wanted to tell the demon to back off, so she could stand up, but he bend over slowly and places a very light kiss to her cheek. The Uzumaki flushed slightly, threw him a nasty look and arched a brow. 

“Stop that, Kurama!” she hissed as said man let go of her face and stood straight again.

His body was wrapped in a black silk Yukata and light Getas.

“And to you too!” he gave Taro a broad toothy smile and stretched out his hands towards him.

“Come to Kura, little one!” he whispered in his dark voice while he pulled the dark haired boy into an embrace. 

Taro made an surprised sound, hadn't thought about being hugged so fast by the man. As those big hands touched his small back and lifted him with no problem, he felt to warm instantly. Kurama was so hot! It took him some moments, but then Taro put his hand around the man hugging him back. Almost softly the Demon caressed his back, holding him tight so he wouldn't fall. 

“Welcome back” he whispered happy and hugged the Fox tight, inhaling deeply the familiar scent of the big man. 

He smelled like burned wood and something sweet. Taro couldn't put a name to it but it didn't matter. A deep chuckled rumbled from Kuramas throat. 

“You got soft, fox!” 

Shifting his gaze down again to the blond woman, he saw her fond look and sweet smile.  
Naruto looked exhausted but somehow happy. Taro was playing softly with his white hair, mumbling some words he couldn't understand and an annoyed look took over his red eyes.

“Don't be ridiculous, Naruto” he hissed, but the Uzumaki could tell it wasn't a serious warning, as the man turned away from her and started to walk.

“Tsk.” she scoffed, stood straight again and crossed her arms behind her head as she followed the two of them. The fox knew the way since he heard every thought of hers.

~*~

On the big and still very occupied main road of the village, Sasuke walked slowly home, his hands buried deep in his pockets and lost in his thoughts. It didn't matter how long it took him to come home, he thought as he trotted trough the street, not watching his way. No one would wait for him. And it was good that way. He needed time. And Silence! 

He had a son. For four years. With Naruto of all people! How? How was this even possible? How did it work? Nartuo was a dude for gods sake! But now he was a she? A pain was rising in his head. Sasukes mission was long and exhausting. He needed to rest properly but how should he do this? How could he rest, when so many thing were running wild in his head? When he could see the face of the boy all the time in his fucking head?

Sasuke scoffed softly, ran a hand trough his raven hair and increased the pace of his steps. He needed to leave these busy streets.

“Usuratonkachi...” he grumbled.

Naruto changed so much, he thought. Sasuke hadn't seen her in four years and after her being back, from were the hell ever, she was so... different. Sasuke couldn't name it quiet right. 

But Sasuke couldn't think any further for he felt an enormous chakra near the Hokage-Tower which made he stand still. He knew this chakra only to well! For one second Sasuke considered if he should go after Naruto, it wasn't like he couldn't find her right now, but was that what he wanted? Standing in front of his old best friend, being all confused and unsure? He decided it would be better to just go home. 

The Uchiha would get to know soon enough why Naruto used the Kyuubis Chakra.  
And with that thought in his mind, he jumped on the nearest roof and ran towards home as fast as he could.

~*~

Naruto just unlocked the door of their new home, making a grim face. It smelled weird, like freshly renovated. Like the paint on the wall wasn't dry jet. She scanned the doorframe, found the switch she searched for and switched the light on. White walls and a dark floor welcomed her, a small wardrobe on her right and a sideboard to her left was everything in the hallway. Naruto carefully set a foot in and was softly pushed further in by a big hand. She cocked her head to the side to see Kurama closing the door. Her son was breathing loudly and was fast asleep in the demons arms. With a soft small smile the blonde turned away going further inside. She switched the light on as well. The living room had a light large couch and a small coffee table in it. Narutos heart clenched as she spotted the cartons with her belongings from Suna, neatly stacked over each other next to the couch. The room was white as well and felt cold to her, but whatever. 

She turned around to find a high counter to her left witch separated the kitchen from the rest of the room. Turning further she spotted four doors as well. One was next to the couch and the other three were on the right side of the room. She had told Tsunade she wanted Taros room as far from the entrance as possible. And while she remembered her nasty letter, she wrote a fortnight ago, the fox went past her and opened the door next to the couch and Naruto followed. As the light wood swung open, they looked into a dark room, which held a big wardrobe and a small bed Next to the bed was a rather big window, letting in the soft pale light of the moon. Cartons were stacked here as well, but Naruto couldn't care less right now. Kurama moved forward, hummed softly as he saw that the bed was already made for the small boy. 

“Your new room, little one” the fox whispered in a very small voice, pulling the boy more close, even if he was fast asleep. 

The man carefully leaned over, tugging the now silently snoring Uzumaki in his bed. He wiped away Taros black bangs and looked at his sleeping form. To Kurama the pale boy seemed relaxed, his mouth was slightly open and he looked most adorable.

“Let me change his clothe” he heard the whispered voice of the woman next to him, what brought in back from his thought. 

Naruto was leaning on him, staring over Kuramas shoulder to watch her beautiful son sleep. 

“It's good for now. Let him sleep...” he whispered back as he caressed the small cheek a last time.

Naruto chuckled softly, placed her hand on the broad back of the man for a single stroke and turned away. Even if she would kiss her son good night, he would notice it. As both of them left the room. leaving the door open a bit, in case Taro would wake at night. Naruto was looking at the remaining doors. Which of them was her bedroom? She shrugged her shoulder and tried the nearest one. She gently opened the door to find a bathroom. Ok, not her room! But nice anyway! It was big enough, a shower and a tub in it, so perfect!

She didn't bother to close the door, tried the next one and found her room. How she could tell? She couldn't. She just took it now. A wardrobe, a big, soft looking bed and a nightstand. Nothing more, nothing less. She heard the door on her right open, turned her head to the side, to see how the demon vanished inside his own room. 

Turning her head back to the bed, her first thought was to jump on it, falling asleep right now. Maybe this was all a bad dream and she would wake up to the hot morning sun in Suna?

But she knew better, with a last small sigh, she turned herself to the living room again.

“Let's get started” she mumbled, walking over to the pile of cartons.

She wanted it to be like always, when Taro got up the next morning.

~*~

Putting away the last plates and glasses in the cupboard, the fox turn his head to the kitchen window. The sky was turning purple again. No stars on it and he groaned. Have they been unpacking all night? Closing the cupboard he turned around to watch Naruto setting up a bookshelf. 

“Come again, why do I have to help you?” he grumbled, occupied looking at this nails now, so he couldn't see the annoyed look Naruto was giving him.

“Because I said so. Simple as that..” she snorted, putting books and scrolls in the shelf.

“And it was faster this way...” she whispered as she took the last book from the carton, folded said carton and set it aside. 

The white haired man snorted for himself now, grabbing a handful of silverware, opened a drawer and shoved it inside. The nervs! He was the Kyuubi, for gods sake, not a maid! But Naruto was right, it was way faster like this. Everything was done now.

“Only the things in Taros room, but yes, it's done!” she said as she came into the kitchen and sank on a chair at the round table. 

She was exhausted, and she wanted nothing more than to go to her, now set up room and collapse on her bed. Looking hat the man in front of her, he gave her an appraising look.

“Are you implying something?” he grumbled and arched a brow.

She made a sheepishly sound and scratched her cheek with one finger. 

“Could you... would you...” the Uzuamki started, pulling her shoulders up.

Kurama waited for her to finish her question, folding his arms over his chest and leaning against the counter. 

“Would you put Taro in my bed? So I can unpack his things without waking him?” she blurted out and a soft red colour was forming on her face as the noticed that the Fox was to near her face now.

Kurama had leaned towards her, a small smirk on his features. He was so close. The smirk grew wider, he knew how his appearance was appealing to her, otherwise Naruto hadn't flushed even further. Slowly he'd grab a strand of her golden hair, now loose over her shoulders and back.

“Maybe we should let him sleep...” Kurama whispered gently, started to play with the stand between his fingers.

He run his hand now directly in Narutos hair and stroked her cheek sweetly with the other.  
The blond flushed even more and pressed her lips into a thin line. 

“... he can help us first thing in the morning!” he finished, leaning in further, what made the Uzumaki lean back in her chair. 

It wasn't the first time Kurama would approach her in that way. It happened many times but she was still nervous and unsure about how she should react to it. 

“Are YOU implying something?” she asked, her voice small and hesitating.

The sun was rising, made its way through the window and painted the walls in warm light. 

“Naruto...” he whispered temptingly and sealed their lips in a gently touch.

Kurama closed his red eyes with relish, a smirk on his lips as Narutos cheeks flushed deeper. If it was even possible. Her blue eyes were wide open, studying his relaxed but hard looking features. The warm morning sun was shining softly over them now. And Naruto started to relax more and more. She knew the Demon just tired to give her bodily affections and satisfy their needs but her heart would never be his. It belonged to someone else and the fox knew it. He had endured the pain with her and knew about her feelings but no one could take this from them. This special warmth was only theirs to share. Nothing could come between this. 

Finally Naruto closed her eye, leaning into the soft touch of his big hand on her cheek and started to kiss him with more forth. Naruto gently wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close. The edge of the table pushed harshly into his hips by now but he couldn't care less in this moment. Naruto deepened the kiss which grew more and more passionate with each moving of their lips. Kuramas pale hand ran through her silky hair, pulling her head even closer, as the blond started to caress his neck affectionately. She moaned softly as his wet tongue brushed against her bottom lip and she opened her mouth, flicking her tongue out to touch Kuramas. As if this was an unspoken request he pulled away, releasing her plumb lips, grabbed her small shoulders and pulled her off the chair and around the table. 

The sound of the chair Kurama pushed aside and soft panting filled the kitchen. As Naruto stood in front of him she had to put her head back to look into his face and right into those red and lust filled eyes of his. Her cheeks were still flushed and her lips parted and the demons face held a smug grin. With more force than needed, he grabbed her under her armpits, lifting Naruto onto the table which let her release a surprised sound. She held onto his black Yukata tightly, spreading her legs and pulled the man between her legs. Their lips found each other again in a heated kiss. And after mere seconds, the blond leaned back and pulled Kurama with her.

~*~

At the other end of the village hidden in the leaves, in an abandoned part, was no noise to be heard. No one was on the streets and the houses seemed rundown. Because no one lived here, except for Sasuke of course, who laid fast asleep in his bed. His face soft and his lips slightly parted, releasing a steady breath. As the sun made its way through his window, lighting up his sleeping face, so he squeezed his eyes shut even further. Irritated, Sasuke hissed and turned away from the light with a moan. He slowly opened his black orbs just to remember, that he had forgotten to close the heavy curtains last night. 

With a grim face, he pushed himself up halfway on his hands, looking around his room. His black silky hair was ruffled from his slumber and dark circles visible under his eye. He sat up and ran his hands over his face, rubbing it harshly to wake up fully. It was hard for him to find sleep at all last night. So many thoughts, so many questions that ran through his head, not allowing him to find sleep easily.

“Usuratonkachi...” he mumbled, his voice dark and rough from sleep. 

Pushing his light blanket aside, Sasuke got up, stretched his harms and flexed his muscles. He shook his head, leaving his bedroom to pay a visit to the bathroom. There was nothing else on his mind, but Naruto. His best friend was finally back. He didn't even know where Naruto was in the first place. He leaned over the sink, splashing cold water on his face and placed his hands on each side of the sink, leaning on it. Not even the Hokage had answered his questions back then. Only told him that Naruto was save and sound. No one knew something specific. Except for three people, the Hokage herself, his former Teacher Kakashi and Umino Iruka, his teacher back in the academy. But they kept silent. Told him, the Uzumaki was in good hands and most prosperous. Sasuke hissed, thinking about that. Most prosperous?, he thought disdainful and stepped into his shower. 

The hot water burned on his skin, his muscles slackened instantly. Again his thoughts wandered back to the Uzumaki. In all those years he hadn't received a single letter from the blond. Not one fucking letter! And Naruto had always claimed that nothing could come between them, no matter what! Nothing would change!

Frustrated, Sasuke hit the tiles hard with his fist. Liar! Everything had changed since that night. Everything had changed after he had giving in to his feelings! It was mere days after and Naruto was nowhere to be found, out of his reach! They didn't even had time to discus what happened. After shaking his head again, tried to concentrate on something else, he grabbed a bottle of shampoo, washed his hair and covered his body in soap. Twenty minutes later Sasuke walked back into his bedroom, a soft towel wrapped around his hip and another one on his head. His hair was still dripping wet as he opened his closet, grabbing his underwear, a black longsleeve shirt with a high collar and a white pair of pants. Putting on his clothe he glanced in his mirror, nodded and went to the bathroom again to get rid of the towels. 

Climbing down his stairs after, he went for the kitchen. A hot steaming tea would maybe steady his mind. As Sasuke put the kettle on, a loud bang was heard from his frontdoor. Arching an eyebrow he marched to the door, unlooked it and slide it open harshly, just to stare into the friendly smiling face of Haruno Sakura.

“Good morning, Sasuke-kun!”

The dark haired man didn't reply at first, his face blank, like always.

“Sakura, ohaiyo...” he finally said, which caused an even bigger smile from the woman.

“Tsunade-sama, told me you're back from your mission, so I thought be could have breakfast together?” she rattle away, holding up a big plastic bag with food in front of her. 

Sasuke stepped aside wordless and closed the door after Sakura went inside. 

“Thanks” she smiled sweet, took of her shoes off and headed straight for the kitchen. Sasuke sighed and hung his head low. He wanted to be alone, he had a report to finish and sort out his thoughts and feelings. But who was he to deny his best friend? 

“I met Kiba and Hinata on my way here” Sakura said as she set the table and prepared to mugs for tea.

“hn.” 

Sasuke stood at the door running a look over his former teammate. Sakura was dressed in black shorts, a long red dress which was open from her hips downwards. Her pink shoulder long hair was put into a ponytail.

“And they told me, they saw Naruto! Can you believe he's finally back home, Sasuke-kun?” giving him a great smile as she babbled on.

It had become a habit, he thought. After Naruto had disappeared four years ago, Sakura was the only one to comfort him. She also was in a aggressive mood back than, he remembered. She was screaming and asking things like:' How dare he? Leaving us without a single word, that coward!' or 'When will that idiot be back, huh?' or 'When I see that stupid face of his ever again, I will punch him through Konoha!'. Sasuke had to suppress a chuckle as he remembered her high pitched voice back then. But after that, they started to spend more time with each other, and as they both passed the Chu-Nin exam they'd meet for meals after Sasukes missions. Like this morning. Sakura mostly knew from the Hokage that he was back home, so she would prepare food and turn up on his doorstep. But more importantly she was a dear friend be now. He could be just like he was, around her. 

“This moron...” Sakura hissed as she slammed the two mugs on the table with more force than needed.

The Uchiha was surprised that the porcelain of his mother would stand up to that power. He slowly approached the table and sat down on a chair. Sasuke knew better than to disturb the knuoichi.

“So I went to his flat, you know me,” she grumbled, putting a bowl of rice, one with steamed vegetables and a plate with roasted salmon in front of Sasuke.

“But he wasn't there! The flat was empty!” she hissed as she sat on her chair and threw the man a sullen look.

“I've seen her too.” he told her, grabbing at the rice bowl without looking at his friend. 

“Her?”

Sasuke handed her the bowl, now snatching the vegetables and the fish.

“What do you mean by 'Her'?” without looking on the bowl Sakura filled her plate with rice and stared at the dark haired man. 

Sasuke-kun?” she asked, because he did't look like he would give her an answer just jet.

“Itadakimasu” he mumbled instead, clapping his hands softly together and closing his eyes.

“Itadakimasu...” Sakuras voice was muffled.

She filled her plate with vegetables and fish. Sakura watched his friend, waiting for an explanation. 

“Come on, Sasuke-kun, tell me what do you mean!” she pleaded, leaning over the table, not caring, if the food would get stuck on her clothes. 

But Sasuke just started to eat. And with a sigh so did Sakura. He would tell her eventually afterwards. So they ate in silence. Sakura was making a grim face, while Sasuke had a blank one. After finishing, he stood up, cleared the table, started to clean the dishes and put the leftovers in the fridge.

Taking his seat again, he took a sip from his now cold tea.

“With 'her' I meant Naruto. And she wasn't alone.” he said in a low tone and Sakuras eyes widened. 

“What?” giving her best friend an confused look.

“Naruto's a woman, Sakura!”

“Bullshit!”

“If you say so...”

“But.., but how?”

“Don't you think, I would've told you, if I knew?”

The woman went silent and Sasuke was confused by that. He arched one of his fine brows. Sakura looked shocked, but her usual emotional outburst didn't happen. He waited patiently for screaming, waited for her to throw her mug through his kitchen, but nothing happened.

“Sakura...” he wanted to start but was interrupted.

“So, have you talked to him, ahm, her? What did he say?” she asked eagerly.

Her face held still a shocked look, but there was a bit of curiosity.

“Mere words. She wasn't that talkative”

“You're kidding, right?”

“No...”

Sakura leaned back, her gaze now fallen to her cold tea. Her head couldn't grasp the thought of Naruto being a woman. 

“You said, he wasn't alone. Who was with him? You knew him or her?”

The young woman had looked up again, meeting his dark eyes. She couldn't understand how Sasuke was so calm about this. After all that had happened between them, she had thought, that they would get in a fight after setting eyes on each other. Like always. She knew Sasuke was furious even if he wasn't showing it and Sakura could totally understand that. She was enraged herself and if she got a hold on Naruto she would show him!

“No, I didn't” he said in a stiff way and took a sip of his tea.

Should he tell Sakura what the Hokage had told him yesterday evening? Sasuke couldn't tell how his friend would react to that. He didn't even know how to react himself. The sound of the chair scratching over the floor brought him back from his thoughts, looking up at Sakura, who now stood next to him. Clenching her fist and a little gleam in her eyes.

“Sasuke-kun, let's go to him!” she said and her voice made clear she tolerated no dissent.

“She is not in her flat, you said so yourself.” he weakly objected, taking another sip from his tea. 

“We ask Tsunade-sama! She'll tell us for sure!”

It was like a fire was burning in her green eyes and Sasuke hung his head defeated.

“Let's go...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this, I hope you enjoyed it? Should I continue? *so unsure*
> 
> I hope, I'll have the next chapter ready on time. 
> 
> If you liked it so far, please let me know and if you found any mistakes, please point them out!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to 'Some Families are strange'!
> 
> I have to admit I had a lot of trouble getting this chapter to where it is now and I'm still a bit concerned because of some spelling stuff... Still not my native language *sigh* so sorry about it and if you'll find any mistakes, please point them out so I can fix them! 
> 
> And thanks a lot to all those Kudos you gave me! I'll take that as a confirmation to continue this!?!
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well.

Naruto came out of her steaming shower, wrapped a big fluffy towel around her body and stood before her mirror. She wiped over the fogged glass, to see her face, but the steam filled room made it quiet difficult. With a sigh, she snatched another towel from the shelf and dried her hair. After that, Naruto opened the small window and left for her bedroom. 

She stood before her closet with flushed cheeks. Her body still trembled slightly and in her stomach remained the feeling of satisfaction. Kurama always seemed to know how to touch her in the right spots and places. Which was not surprising because he'd heard her thoughts, she scolded herself. 

The way how his hands ran over her body, all hot and demanding, his lips soft on hers. She felt them still an her neck or her shoulder, or... Narutos cheeks flushed again fiercely. It felt so good, but she would never say it out loud. 

She didn't gave a second thought about what happened in the kitchen, Naruto opened her closet, snatching her underwear, black pants and an orange shirt. Dropping the towel on the floor she got dressed in an blink of an eye. Naruto left again for the bathroom, rubbing her hair dry with the remaining towel, not noticing the sound of water coming from the room. As Naruto opened the door, she stood in front of a wet and dripping fox and she had to suppress a small scream with her towel. How could the man took a shower in this short amount of time? She was gone for like two minutes? Or more?

“You look gorgeous with your hair all wet, Naruto...” Kurama purred as he made a step forwards and took a blond strand in his hand. 

“Shut up...” she mumbled through the towel and pressed her hand flat on his broad chest, shoving the demon back softly. She tried hard not to let her gaze wander down over the smooth pale skin.

“Put on some clothe!” she hissed.

She hung her towels over the heating and was about to leave for the kitchen, as strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her against his broad chest. Kurama snuggled against her neck, tickled her cheek with his wet hair. He was still all wet and soaked her clothe on her back. 

“Don't play coy, Naruto” he whispered and placed a small kiss on her neck. 

Wiggling her way out of his embrace she looked to the side.

“I wake up Taro and you clean the table....” she grumbled, brushed over his shoulder with her fist and rushed to her sons room. 

The demon chuckled, ran his hand through his hair and started to rub his body dry with a fresh towel. Naruto herself ran her hands trough her long hair, still tangled and wet. Maybe she should cut it? She opened Taros door softly, making no noise as she stepped in. The dark haired boy was still fast asleep,wrapped up in his blanket and breathing loudly. A smile formed on her lips as Naruto leaned over his form and kissed his forehead. 

She was about to say something, but the doorbell rang loudly through her silent house.

With a curious look on her face now, she glanced over her sons face, who was still sleeping. Standing straight again, she rushed out of the room and to the door, to prevent another ring of the doorbell. Gripping the doorknob hard, Naruto pulled the door open, a frown on her face, ready to tell the intruders to 'Fuck off', but froze the second she spotted the two Shinobi in front of her. 

A brown haired man who wore his hear in a high ponytail and had a scar running over his nose and a grey haired man with his masked face stood in front of Naruto and joy settled in her stomach. The grey haired man, slightly taller than his partner, looked like he was smiling under his mask, while the other was showing a toothy grin which made his eyes squeezed shut. 

“Oi, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei!” Naruto cried out, happiness and shock waving with it. 

“Good morning, Naruto” both replayed in union and found themselves in a hug so tight it was hard breathing.

Chuckling slightly, Iurka patted her back and Kakashi stroked the back of Narutos head. Returning the embrace and smiling softly. When Naruto drew herself away, still holding both man to her body, her eyes glittered with tears. 

“We thought you'd might want to have breakfast with us?” the brown haired said, holding up a big bag to show it to her.

“Thank Kami,” Naruto laughed. 

“You're like my heros right now, you know that?” she smiled and lifted one hand to her head to scratch her neck. 

The blond stepped aside, wiping over her eyes. 

“In you go!” she smiled, cocking her head to one side. 

The Shinobi did as told, got rid of their shoes and entered the hallway. Naruto fetched the bag, full of delicious smelling food, from Irukas hand and beckoned them to follow her to the kitchen. She put the bag on the counter, spreading the containers on it and grabbed a can with tea leaves, looking at its label. Plane green tea, but it made her smile nonetheless. 

As she and Kurama had unpacked their belongings, Naruto had realised she had to go shopping in the morning, because it was nothing to eat or drink in this house. 

She put the kettle on and prepared a teapot for them as the other two settled down on the table behind her. It held four chairs so someone had to eat while standing. A growl in her had made he smirk in a wolfish way. 

“How was your journey to Konoha, Naruto?” Iruka asked smiling as Naruto started to set up the table for breakfast. 

“Long, boring and uneventful, like every time you travel from Suna to here” she babbled, gave a shrug of her shoulder and sent a smile at her former teacher. 

“How's the boy? Still asleep?” kakashi asked now and the blond again guessed a smile under his mask.

“What do you think?” she asked fondly. 

“He's like me! Always sleeping in! I was about to wake him, but now you're here! I think he can sleep a little bit more!” 

Kakashi gave her a nod, grabbing the mug after Naruto had put one in front of each. 

“I can't believe it's been two years, Iruka-sensei Tebayo” she started, holding her own mug in front of her. 

“What news from Konoha?”

Minutes passed and Naruto learned that Kakshi hasn't had any students since Sasuke and Sakura had become Chu-nin. Iruka was still teaching at the academy, excited to see Taro there in some month time. The Uzumaki didn't say anything about it. Everyone of her age were Chu-nin by now, except for Shikamaru, Neji and Sasuke who had become Jo-nin last year. Sakura had started a training under Tsunade herself and had become a Medic-nin and worked in the hospital more than taking missions. 

“Awesome, tebayo!” Naruto sighed, putting another plate on the table, turning to the counter and got hold of several food boxes. 

“This looks amazing, Sensei!” she claimed as she opened the boxes and steaming hot salmon, eggrole, rice and miso soup greeted her. She reached for the cupboard, getting five bowls out and set them on the table as well.

“Why five?” the deep voice of Kakashi made her look up confused.

Shit.

She cursed in her mind. Naruto had forgotten that both of them didn't know about Kurama. She let out an embarrassed chuckle.

“Well... you see..” she started, looking around, like she would find a solution somewhere in this house and saw a shadow disappearing in Taros room.

“Ähm...” she stammered.

“Give me a moment” holding up her pointer finger, she rushed out of their sight and into Taros room as well, followed be a confused look of Iruka and a curious from Kakashi.

“What's the matter?” the smaller man asked but didn't received an answer from his lover.

 

Naruto closed the door behind her silently, watching the demon as he picked up the small boy, who hid his face in his neck and white hair.

“Time to rise and shine, little brat!” he whispered scarcely audible, his nose stroked Taros black hair, while the Uzumaki made a annoyed sound, rubbing his eyes. 

“Good morning” he mumbled sleepy and wrapped his arms around the neck of the fox. 

Naruto approached them, smiling bright and ran a look over them. Kurama was wearing a light pair of beige pants and a thin looking red pullover. His white hair seemed damp and shining softly in the soft morning sun. Taros hair was ruffled from sleep and his pale face was still looking like he was sleeping. Her tanned hand ran through his tangled hairs, brushing it out of his face. 

“Good morning precious one. Slept well?” she whispered and placed a kiss to his hair. 

Taro gave his mother a small smile before he yawned loudly and snuggled against the broad shoulder of the fox. Naruto nodded.

“Iruka and Kakashi came over for breakfast!” she smiled and Taros face lit up just a bit.

“Yeah, kashi and Iru...” he exclaimed lazily.

Kurama on the other hand shot he a knowing look. 

“You hungry?” he asked the boy in his arms, but didn't wait for his answer, as he walked to the door and opened it. 

Sighing Naruto followed him in fast paces. And as the three of them entered the open kitchen they were met with curious looks from their guests. 

“Good morning” Taro and Kurama said and small smiles on their lips. 

At first Iruka was confused about the man. He had never seen him before with Naruto and Taro but when he set his eyes on the small boy, his thoughts went blank. He rose from his seat and stretched his arms out to the little Uzumaki, who did so as well. The white haired man seemed to consider for a mere second, to deny the unspoken request, but let Iruka get hold of Taro.

“Oh Taro, you've grown so big!” he chimed but suppressed a huff, because he didn't thought the boy had gotten so heavy over the past years. 

Iruka squeezed the boy to his chest, placing a soft kiss to his cheek. He seated them on his chair again while Kakashi followed every move of the white hair stranger. Naruto chose the chair opposite of the grey haired man and poured tea for everyone. She wouldn't say anything about Kurama, who took the chair next to her and watched her son on Irukas lap.

His eyes never left Taro as he filled his plate with with food and switched it with the spare one for Taro. His eyebrow twitched because of the noises the small boy made as Iruka tickled his side. 

“You're going to introduce us, Naruto?” kakashis voice was soft and muffled from the mask, his gaze not leaving Kurama. 

The blond smiled shyly, rubbing the back of her head with her hand. 

“Well...” she started but the Fox cut her off. 

“You know who I am” he hissed which sounded more like a growl.

Now Iruka lifted his gaze from Taro, looking confused between his lover and Naruto. What was with that man, that made Kakashi stiffen up a bit, next to him? Did they know each other from a mission? 

“Kura, don't be mean!” the small boy cried out and pouted at said man. 

He held up his hand like a warning witch made Naruto snicker. Smoothing his features back to normal, gesturing Taro to get to him.

“Come on, it's time to eat...” his dark voice said, he lifted himself form the chair so Taro could eat properly. 

“We need more Chairs.” sighed Nartuo as she watched the demon leaning against the kitchen counter. 

Taro climbed off Irukas lap, smiling fondly up to the white haired man and climbed the chair next to his mother. 

“I'll eat later, brat” Kurama told him after his questioning look.

Taros big round eyes wandered to gaze at his mother who'd showed him a warm smile before turning to her former teachers.

“We talk after breakfast.”

~*~

“Good morning, Sakura, Sasuke-kun, what are you doing here?”

A dark haired woman, dressed in a dark blue Kimono, greeted them as they entered the main hall of the Hokage-Tower. The woman carried a big pile of papers, looking exhausted this early in the morning. It was nine o'clock, not early if you'd ask Sasuke, but ok. 

“Good morning, Shizune-san! We'd like to speak with Tsunade-sama!” 

Sakura smiled sweet and bowed slightly, while Sasuke only nodded. 

“You'll find her in her office!” was the answer and nearly running, Shizune left them. 

The Harnuo watched her, a little confused why she was in such haste, Sasuke on the other hand went for the stairs to their right and climbed them. She needed to run because the Uchiha vanished around a corner at the end of the stairs. 

“oi, Sasuke-kin, wait!” she called but he didn't hear it. 

He was standing in front of a grand door, like yesterday evening, knocking hard and demanding on the wood to cover his trembling hand. And it took mere seconds for the person behind it to answer. 

“Enter!” the powerful voice of the Hokage came to his ears and Sasuke didn't hesitate.

Tsunades pale face looked gloomy, her ember eyes annoyed and as Sakura caught up with Sasuke, she panted behind him, bowing low. The Uchiha was still holding on the doorknob, like it would give him some support.

“Sasuke, Sakura, what do you want?” the Hokage asked rather harshly, not gracing them with a greeting or her gaze.

“Good morning, Hokage-sama,” the girl started, catching her breathe again and standing straight. 

“We'd like to know where we can find Naruto!” 

The blond was looking through papers, not looking at Sakura. 

“Hokage-sama?” Sakuras voice was now shy.

Sighing, the Hokage put her elbow on the desk, leaning her head on the back of her hand, while watching the Haruno. Staring her down. For Sasuke it seemed as the blond was considering Sakuras request. She looked also like she wanted to speak up, but his former teammate interrupted her.

“I've met Kiba and Hinate this morning, telling me, he is back home! So I went to his flat but it was deserted. I thought you'd tell us, where he is right now!”

Sasuke turned his head to the side, suppressing the urge to correct Sakura. Uzumaki Naruto was no he but a she, for goodness sake! And he knew deep down in him, that Tsunade wouldn't tell them where she was at the moment. And further more she wouldn't tell them where his s..., Sasuke couldn't finish the thought. 

Long silence fell between them. The blond had closed her eyes, further considering and it felt like hours for Sakura. She wanted to see Naruto so badly! Naruto was her best friend, even if she hadn't showed it in the most effective way. He was always there for her, always supporting her. She missed him dearly and wanted to hug him. And punch him in the face for leaving them!

“Tsunade-sama, please!” she pleaded, clapping her hands flat together and bowing her head. 

Sasuke on the other hand closed his eyes. Well, it seemed they had to wait until Naruto was crossing their way on her own. He was about to turn around and leave, but the Hokage made him freeze on the spot.

“They live in a house at the east borders of the village..” Tsuandes voice was hard and it looked like she wasn't going to say more on this matter, because she turned away from them in her chair, facing the wide windows. 

Sakuras face lit up, while Sasuke threw a confused look to the leader of Konoha.   
Why? How? This was way to easy?!

“Thank you so much, Hokage-sama!” the pink haired girl squealed, turning away and grabbing Sasuke arm again to drag him with her out of Tsunades office. 

~*~

Taro was sitting on the livingroom floor, playing with building blocks and muttering silently to himself, while Naruto cleaned the dishes and Kurama made some coffee. Kakashi and Iruka were observing each move they made and the sound of dishes clicking together and the ticking of the watch in the kitchen were the only noises. The black orb of the Hatake never left Kuramas back. 

The white haired man was right, Kakashi did know who he was, but he wanted to hear it from Naruto! And he wanted to know even more, how it was possible! Iruka on the other side couldn't sit still, the tension between them all was too intense for his taste. Minutes passed, making Iruka more nervous and his fingertips itch before Naruto and Kurama turned around to face them with a stiff and a bored expressions.

“So?” the academy teacher started, smiling shyly. 

The sigh leaving Narutos throat sounded exhausted as she let herself sink into her chair again, while the fox stood behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders, in a way someone would do to support another. The Jo-nins eyebrow rose at this action, could it be? His eye didn't show what he might have thought for which Kurama threw him a nasty look.

“You're the Kyuubi...” Kakashis voice cut through the air like a knife. 

His answer was Naruto and the man behind her nodding. Iruka on the other hand couldn't hold his feelings back like his lover. His face broke into a shocked expression and went to an angry back and forth in seconds. 

“Like hell, Naruto?” he started screaming.

“You know what he did, how could you set this monster loose?” 

The Umino had jumped off his chair, flipping it over and leaning heavy of his hands. He started to tremble. The nine tailed fox in this kitchen? Was this a freaking joke for Naruto? How could the young woman forget what this thing did to her? To the village? This man, Iruka spat in his head, robbed her of her parents, granted her with a horrible, more lonely childhood, how on earth could the set him free?

His eyes where itching with tears. Why was everyone so calm about it? Why wasn't Kakashi doing something? What was happening right here? Naruto was looking at him, like they were talking about the damn weather, like it's non of her business! How could the blond forget that the Kyuubi lead her through so much peril?

“How is this even possible?” Kakashi asked, placing his hand on the small of Irukas back, trying to comfort him. 

Kurama cocked his head to the side, a smirk on his lips and his piercing red eyes shining with excitement. 

“She set me free, simple as that” his dark voice nearly purred. 

His hands grabbing softly the tense shoulders of the Uzumaki. His eyes not leaving the hatred filled brown eyes of Iruka. His body shrugged slightly, loving the feelings he'd see in those eyes. This was like Christmas, seeing this man shiver with contempt and hatred. No matter what he felt towards Taro or Naruto, no matter how human and compassionate he'd seemed to be, the joy he felt while other suffered or rampaged wouldn't bore him in a thousand years. 

“Why would you do that?” Irukas voice was small and sounded desperate in Narutos ears. 

“She needs me” Kurama answered for the woman, nodding to the Shinobi and left the kitchen, but not without showing the brown haired man a confident smile.

“Where do you think...” turning on his heel Iruka screamed again, made an attempt to follow him, but his lover grabbed his wrist firmly and held him back.

“What in the hell, Kakashi?” 

“Iruka-sensei, calm down!” 

It was the first time, Naruto spoke up again, drawing the attention back towards herself. 

“How could you leave this thing in one room with Taro?” her teacher hissed making her flinch. 

Never had her former teacher spoke to her that way. 

“Just leave him be.” she said crossing her arms over her enormous chest. 

“Come on, little brat, it's time for the bath...” 

The dark voice made Iruka turn his head again, seeing how the tall man stood in front of Taro, who immediately grabbed all his stuff to put it away in it's box and taking the offered hand. 

The urge to ran up to rescue the child grew more and more in Iruka. 

“Iruka...” Kakashi tried again, standing up, putting the chair back in place.

“Let her explain and after that, we decide what to do...” 

Kakashi placed his hand on his back, pushing Iruka to the chair. He'd felt the body of his lover tremble in anger. In a harsh way Iruka sat down on the chair again, looking straight in blue eyes and so, an apologetic smile grow on Narutos face.

“What is the purpose of all this?” Iruka demanded, grabbing the hand of the Hatake for support.

“I know this seems a bit odd to you...” Naruto began, what made her former teacher scoff.

“A bit?”

“But he is right. I need Kurama. How could you think I've managed Taro all by myself? I was fourteen years old at the time. I didn't know what was coming my way and I still don't!” her voice got a desperate sound, Naruto rubbed her forehead harshly and the older man tried hard to understand her decisions, but it was still hard to get. 

“How did you manage to break the seal?” Kakashi asked, placing his head on his free hand. 

Iruka was still shivering and moving in his seat, making the Hatake a bit uncomfortable. 

“He's not. Kurama is still sealed!” Naruto objected.

“It's a summoning Jutsu. Gaara and I trained a whole year to summon him in a human form, so he'd be able to help me with Taro. We were nearly at the end. I wanted to go on missions for Suna to earn money for my family! I couldn't live of the Kazekage anymore. I needed a solution and this is the best I found!”

Her Sensei nodded understanding, looking from the corner of his eye to his lover, who still looked angry, even if his head was pressed on his chest and his gaze locked with the table. 

“Iruka-sensei..” Naruto started, pushing her small hand slowly over the surface of the table, while Kakashi pulled the Chu-nins hand on it, so Naruto could get a hold of her teachers clenched fist. 

“I know what he did to you, the village or me, but I needed him and I still do! Taro needs him too.” she whispered gently, stroking Irukas fingers with hers.

The Umino shook his head and it seemed to Naruto that he fought hard against tears until he loosened his grip from Kakashis hand and grabbed hers instead. 

“His only desire is to protect Taro from whatever harm may come his way! And I can break this Jutsu at every time. I promise you that!” she whispered again, a hearty smile now on Narutos face and Iruka finally looked up. 

From the corner of his brown and now a bit watery eyes he'd see the pale hand of Kakashi coming forth to cover their smaller hands. 

“And did Naruto ever broke a promise, Iruka?”

~*~

In another room, Kurmama crouched in front of the bathtub, listening silently to the conversation in the kitchen in his head, while washing Taros dark hair. His big fingers rubbed softly over the boys scalp until he fetched a small bucket, to fill it with water. 

With his hand he covered Taros eyes and drained the shampoo from his hair. 

“Kura, why are Kashi and Iru so mad with you?” 

Focusing his gaze back to the boy, the fox raised his eyebrows. Was he so captured in his thoughts that he forgot about him? Taro looked with big concerning eyes in his grim looking face. 

“You know, little one, Kura did bad things in the past.” he began in his dark voice, grabbing a bar of soap and a washing cloth.

“What bad things?” 

“Things so bad, time can not mend and cursed much pain to many people, including Iruka and your Moma!” 

Taros eyes went even bigger at this statement. Why was Kurama sounding so odd?

“But it wont happen again.” 

With that, Taro gave him a broad smile, and Kurama ruffled his wet hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this chapter! 
> 
> What do you think about it? I wanted Kurama to be a bit softer towards Taro, so was it okay? And Iruka reaction to Kurama? Did I do a good job on that or was it solved to fast? I don't know?!
> 
> Thank you again for reading this.
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> TactlessOakenshield


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome back!
> 
> Thank you so much for all your Kudos, I really appreciate it.  
> Please keep in mind, that this is a still unbetad fanfiction, I tried to proofread it myself... But if you find any mistakes (oh hell you will) please point them out to me, I'm sorry but English is not my native tongue.

Being still dragged on by his former teammate, Sasuke turned his gaze back to see the Hokage-tower getting smaller. Why has it been so easy? Why had Tsunade given Narutos position so easily away? 

“Sasuke-kun, keep up!” 

Her voice dragged him away from his thoughts. He more of stumbled than ran, and Sakura couldn't say why. Wasn't he as eager as she was, seeing Naruto again?

Out of nowhere, Sasuke broke away from her, and jumped out of sight on a nearby rooftop. 

“Oi, wait!” the Haruno screamed, turning on her heel and jumped on the roof herself. 

She started running because Sasuke was running himself, but to her confusion in the wrong direction. He was not heading east but for the Uchiha district. 

“Sasuke-kun, your heading to the wrong direction!” she screamed again. 

Sakura was strong, but her endurance and speed was nothing like Sasukes. And he was heading away from her at an amazing speed. She couldn't close the distance between them by mere speed. 

“STOP!” she screamed, so hard and loud, she squeezed her eyes shut.

Just about right Sakura opened them again, otherwise she would have run straight in Sasukes back. She was panting because she put to much effort in chasing the Uchiha. 

“I can't go there...” she heard him whisper.

Sasuke was about to jump again, bringing more distance between them, but Sakura grabbed his arm rather harshly. Squeezing his wrist tightly and pulling him down, so he couldn't get away easily.

“Why not? You've waited for him as well.”

“Her.”

“I don't care! Her or him, it Naruto! Our friend is back and that's all that matters and I want to know why he was gone in the first place! Don't you wanna know, Sasuke-kun?” her voice broke a little as the sentence ended.

Silence grew between them. Sasuke didn't know what to say. On one hand Sakura was right. He wanted to see Naruto, to punch Naruto and to ask her why the fuck she left them. But on the other hand, he already knew. After all, she had a child... with... 

Again he couldn't bring himself to bring his thought to the end. 

“Please, Sasuke-kun...”

“Sakura...”

“But you love him!” she cried out desperately, shaking his arm. 

Tears welled up in her eyes.

“You've been through so much peril, remember? Don't you want to know why?” Sakuras voice broke and her body started to tremble slightly. 

Two years ago, after a mission with Kakashi near Suna, he told her. Sasuke told her what may have caused Narutos disappearance. That Naruto was more than a mere friend to him. But didn't he want to confirm his suspicion? 

“Sakura...” Sasukes voice was hard and left no room for objection.

“Let go.”

And so Sakuras grip loosened. She had no choice but to let him go. As her fingers left the material of Sasukes pullover, he jumped and vanished from her sight. She stood there for like it seemed an hour, catching her breath and suppressing her moods. Why was he leaving? Why couldn't Sasuke confront Naruto? Was he so driven by grieve, that he couldn't stand the Uzumaki? Sighing deeply, Sakura let her head hung low and shut her eyes. 

Should this oaf do whatever he deemed right, she thought, turning on her heel and headed for the east border. 

Sakura would go to Naruto and demand some answers! 

~*~

“How is it even possible for Taro to be here?” Iruka was sipping on his mug. throwing a questioning look at Naruto.

It has been an hour since Kurama and Taro left for the bathroom. First Iruka had his concerns about that man being all alone with Taro, but Naruto and Kakashi had assured him, that it hadn't been the first time they've been together alone. So he gave his thought a rest. 

“Ähm, well, I don't know how to put it...” the blond started, scratching her cheek with her pointer finger.

“Kurama changed my body into a woman after I slept with Sasuke soo...” she babbled and her cheeks grew red just a bit.

The grey haired man chuckled deeply and removed his mask so he'd sip from his mug. 

“Since then he kept the Chakraflow constant so I'd be able to give birth to Taro.”

“After that we tried to change me back, but as you see, it didn't work as he expected. So we work on a solution and Gaara is giving his best as well...” she explained, gesturing with her hands.

“But why did the fox changed you in the first place?” her former teacher asked, looking even more confused than before.

But Naruto couldn't answer because a laughing Taro came running into the kitchen, throwing himself in his mother lap.

“All done!” he cried out happily as he grinned up at her.

“I can see that..” she mumbled.

Naruto ran her hand through his still damp hair, tried to straighten them just a bit. Kurama dressed him in a black shirt with a high collar and in white short pants. For just a second she thought it was Sasuke. The grumbling voice of the fox made her raise her gaze. He as well had damp hair and his red pullover was wet in some places. He rubbed over his face in an annoyed way and Naruto turned her head down so the man would not see her grin. 

“Ne, ne Kurama, Iruka-sensei wants to know why you've changed me!” the blond said in a cheerful tone and pulled her son further onto her lap. 

“Why?” the demon asked in a gruff huff and poured himself a cup of coffee.

This made the brown haired man flinch just a bit and he put on an apologetic smile.

“I was curious, that's all...” he mumbled, still not comfortable speaking with the demon.

Kurama hissed in pain as he took a big gulp from the coffee and burned his tongue.

“Thought as much,” he grumbled.

“I don't see why this is any of your business...”

“Kurama!” 

Naruto threw a warning look at the fox, who just shrugged.

“At some point in our life, even we demons need and want to breed” the demon started, not breaking his eye contact with the blond. 

“The only way for me to breed was through Naruto and only by given my chakra, so thats all that bounds that child to me” he said further, sipping slightly from his cup.

“But why...” Iruka began but was interrupted.

“Being sealed in her makes it very difficult to breed with a proper candidate, so I had no other choice but to change Narutos body to my benefits. I took the chance given by the Uchiha. End of Story.”

Iruka changed a look with his lover. 

“So thats why Taro's chakra feels different at some times...” Kakashi offered and gestured in said boys direction. 

“Right...As you can see, the Genes of the Uchiha are very dominant, but it is my Chakra that runs through his body. So he is a part of me.” while he was talking, Iruka thought he had seen a proud smile growing on the smooth face of the fox. 

His gaze wandered over to Naruto, who caressed her sons back, while Taro was drinking from his now cold tea. Her eyes seemed to sparkle with love and pure joy and the only thing that came to Irukas mind was 'What a strange family'. But after that a smile started to spread on his own face. Thats what they are. A family! Even though he held a strong feeling of fear and rejection against the Kyuubi, Iruka couldn't bring himself to think of them as something else and he would trust Narutos judgement. 

This thought made Iruka indescribably happy. Naruto finally had a family, not a father figure he portrayed Iruka or Kakashi in, but a real family. That was only hers to cherish, only hers to love and to protect. 

It was a rather loud bang at the door what made Naruto look up and Iruka turning his head. 

“Sakura....” the blond whispered and within seconds Naruto jumped from her chair to head straight to the door.

Kurama took her seat, folding his hands on the smooth surface and staring both man down as he sat down.

“Did you tell them?” 

“Not a single word!” the shinobi spoke in union. 

~*~

As Sakura approached the small looking house at the borders of Konoha, she hesitated. It seemed nice and cosy from the outside, Sakura couldn't believe Naruto was living here now. This was defiantly an better place than the small flat the Uzumaki used to live in. 

Her steps were slow as she walked to the door. 

What was going to happen? What should she say? Was Naruto really in there? Her mind hesitated again but her body acted on its own. Her hand was knocking hard on the wooden door. 

Ranting behind the door, a clicking noise and the door sprung open. A blond, tall woman, holding a small, dark haired boy cam in sight, before said woman nearly jumped forward and pulled Sakura in a tight embrace. 

“Sakura-chan!” the blond cried out, her voice so clear like bells and the pressure on her body increased. 

“Sakuraa-chaaan!” the small boy said laughing and throwing his arms around her neck. 

The Haruno was unable to move in any way. 

“Naruto...?” she asked in a hushed tone, the fact Sasuke told her, that Naruto was indeed a woman, totally forgotten. 

The small boy moved away just a tiny bit, so he'd give her a tooth showing smile. As Sakura turned her head to look at the child, her mind went blank for a second time this day. He looked exactly the same as Sasuke! 

What was happening here? Was she dreaming? 

“It has been so long, tebayo!” the blond pulled away grinning over her whole face.

“Naruto?” Sakura stammered again, holding her hand up and pointing at the boy.

Her body started to tremble and Sakura felt a bit faint. This was too much for her head.   
Naruto looked at her son in cunfusion and back to her former teammate. Her green Eyes 

“Oh Sakura-chan, you're getting pale, come, come and sit!” 

With that the blond grabbed her wrist and pulled the Haruno inside. Sakura stumbled more than she walked and let her be dragged down on a soft sofa.

“Moma, Sakura-chan alright?” the small voice whispered into Narutos ear. 

“Ne, she'll be fine in a minute, sweetheart!” she assured her son and smiled at him.

“Naruto?” a concerned voice asked from the kitchen and Irukas head appeared over the counter that separated the livingroom from said kitchen. 

In an blink of an eye the grey haired man appeared next to the Umino, his eye showing a twinkle of amusement.

“Iruka, I think it time to leave.” 

In confusion, his lover turned to look at Kakashi who smiled softly under his mask.

“I think Sakura and Naruto have some things to sort out!”

“But...” 

Sakura was still sitting on the soft sofa, stammering words no one could understand. Her anger seemed forgotten. Naruto was really a woman! And this child in her arms, who laughed and played with long, golden strands while Naruto tried to convince their former teachers to stay. 

“Naruto...” Kakashi started after he and Iruka had got up from their seats and stood in front of the Uzumaki.

“It's not like you're going anywhere soon!” he said and a soft chuckled rumbled from his throat. 

Before Naruto could even come up with a response about how Kakashi was so sure about that, the man grabbed his partner around the shoulder and they vanished in smoke. The blond hissed, letting her son glide down from her arm and Taro immediately ran up to the couch, just to climb on it and sitting next to a still shocked looking Sakura.

“Hello” he chimed, which made the pink haired girl twitch and stare at him with her eyes wide open and her mouth agap. 

“Hello...” she whispered.

This little boy looked like Sasuke-kun! Her heart might had skipped a beat.

“Naruto...” she breathed.

But said blond was in the kitchen, some noises came to her ears. Sakura was so taken aback by the looks of the child, that she didn't realised that the Uzumaki set a mug in front of her on the table.

“My name isTaro!” the boys bell like voice rang through her head.

Sakura felt her neck grew slightly warm. Taro had a smile as warm as the sun itself.

And she found herself unable to tell her own name to the child. Would Sasuke-kun look the same if he'd smile like this?

“This is Haruno Sakura-chan, little one” Naruto mumbled.

This seemed to become a habit, introducing her former mates to her son. Naruto sat on the floor opposite of the girl. She was hoping, that the table and Taro would sort of keep the Haruno in check. But no...

“You pretty!” the boy giggled, hid his face behind his small hands and jumped off the sofa. 

He started running towards the kitchen. Naruto sighed. So much for keeping Sakura in check with your presence Taro, she thought to herself and heard a deep laugh in her head at the same time. 

“Open you eyes while running...” Naruto cried out with her head hung low.

They where alone now...and Sakuras gaze was set on Naruto. 

“He has it hard on pretty girls...” the blond tried to joke, she tried hard not to make this awkward silence and tension between them even worse. But green eyes told her, she failed. 

“I am indescribably sorry.”

And with that, it seemed to be the last straw that broke the fucking camel's back.

In one swift motion, Sakura grabbed the edge of the table, stood up and flipped it. She swooped down on Naruto, who just pulled her hands up to cover her face. 

“Sakura-chaan! Please!” she screamed and waited for pain.

But pain never came. Sakura sat astride her lap, wrapped her arms tightly around the blonds neck and crushed her flat against her. 

“Baka Naruto!”

Blue eyes went wide open, as Naruto heard the trembling voice softly on her ear. With her hands she tried to hold the girl awkwardly because her arms where trapped between them, so all Naruto could do was to stroke pink hair. 

Slowly the blond pulled her arm down, feeling the small body twitching in her lap, Naruto finally freed her arms and wrapped them tightly around Sakuras waist. 

The Haruno buried her face in the crook of Naruto neck and muffled noises filled the room. Sakura cried to her hearts contend and softly, nearly as lovingly as a mother would, Naruto caressed her back, telling her it was okay to cry and everything would be alright now! The pressure on the blonds body increased as she said that and it was getting harder to breath properly. 

“Sakura-chan...” breathed but the embrace was still so tight and Sakuras body was hit by another wave of emotions. 

“How could you leave us?” her wet voice was so small Naruto nearly didn't heard it.

The small fingers of Sakura wandered upwards to the back of Narutos head and pulled her even closer.

“How dare you!” she cried out and more tears ran down her face, dripping on the blonds shoulder. 

“I had no choice...” the Uzumaki breathed and buried her face in the trembling shoulder.

“Don't make me laugh” a sniffled scoff. 

Moments seemed to pass and Sakura tried hard to calm herself down. 

All her anger and rage was forgotten and the sadness and joy of seeing her friend after four long years had hit her so hard, she could do nothing else but to cry. Instead of punching Naruto, shaking her and demanding to know what came to her mind the second she stepped out of the gates of Konoha back than, she just cried. The happiness of Naruto being back, was overpowering her mind. 

She took several deep breath, before she loosened her grip around the young mother and pulled away. 

“I'll hope for you, your reasons are damn good!” 

“Ohh... I guarantee for nothing!”

“Naruto!”

“Ouch!”

In the kitchen, still sipping on his cup, Kurama listened silently to their conversation.  
When Taro came running into his view and jumped on his lap, he chocked on his hot coffee and stretching his arm away from the child, cursing the hot liquid to spill over his pale hand. Coughing and growling over spilled coffee, he turned his gaze down. 

“Sakura-chan so pretty” the raven haired boy mumbled and pressed his face into the demons chest to hide his growing redness. 

Carefully the fox placed his cup on the table, whipped his hand dry on his read pullover before he caressed the small back of Taro. 

“As pretty as Moma?” he asked in a hushed voice and with a smirk on his face.

His answer was muffled protest and Kurama chuckled deeply in his throat. 

 

“Why did you leave?”

“I told you, I had no choice!”

“Bullshit!”

Pushing himself up just so much to glance over the counter, Kurama looked at the young women with curiosity. He loved it, when the blond was forced to explain herself to others because it always went down the awkward road. Unseen by the fox, Taro pulled his face away from his chest and looked up in the smooth features of the white haired man. 

“It's not as easy as you might think, Sakura-chan! How could I explain to you that I was with child? How would the village react? They hated me for less, so I think the fact I was turned into a girl and being pregnant would just increase their hate for me!”

Taro turned his gaze around. His Moma always used words, when speaking with adults, he didn't understood. 

“Kura, what is 'haate'?”

Astonished red eyes stared into dark and innocent ones.

“Hate, little one, is a strong word. It means that you don't like something or someone really much...” he tried to use words the small Uzumaki understood. 

He decided a long while ago for himself, that he would try to explain everything Taro wanted to know. If the child wanted to know something, all he had to do was ask. 

“Like broccoli?” Taro whispered, cocking his head to one side.

“No, Taro, not really...” the fox chuckled softly.

“It is much more intense and long lasting” he said in a low tone and didn't know if it was enough for the boy to understand. 

“Mhhhhhmm...” he heard Taro before he snuggled back into his chest.

 

“But you could've told us where you were!” the Haruno cried out throwing her arms over her head.

Naruto was unbelievably stubborn! Sakura slipped from her former teammates lap.

“No!”

“It was good the way it was! I needed time to adjust and how to handle the situation I was in and I still need to figure some things out!” Naruto grumbled, what cursed the pink haired girl to huff and cross her arms over her chest. 

Sakura would never understand her, the blond thought. Gaara had understood instantly, when she stood in front of him, crying to her hearts content and just hurting. 

“What about Sasuke-kun! You've been best friends!”

That broad Naruto back from her thought. Sakuras voice got hushed to the end of the sentence, but she understood at once. She knew...

“Until he slept with me, yes, but I don't see why this is relevant here...” the Uzumaki replied drily, while Sakuras face grew hot. 

Naruto was still so blunt!

“And the boy?” she asked, but Naruto turned away from her and as Sakura followed with her eyes, she'd see a tall, white haired man with said boy in his arms, enter the room.

“Who is that, Naruto?”

~*~

Sakura sat back on the sofa, her mouth hung slightly open and her eyes were big. Naruto had told her the same as Kakashi and Iruka in the morning, while she set the table up again and cleaned the carpet from the tea stains with a cloth. 

Kurama had come to tell her, they still were in need of groceries and he'd take Taro to get some. 'Wouldn't be the first time' he said after he snatched the purse in the shape of a frog from Naruto and left with Taro sitting on his shoulder. 

Sakura had asked Naruto, if she wanted to go after them, it was the Kyuubi after all! But Naruto just waved it off with her hand. It wasn't the first time and the fox knew as well as she did what they needed. Naruto instead told her how she came back and what had happened the last evening.

“So Sasuke-kun already met him?” Sakura asked and grabbed the new mug Naruto had placed in front of her.

“If you mean Taro, yes. Kurama he hasn't seen yet.” the blond mumbled.

“Thats why he was so odd today...” 

Naruto arched a brow. Maybe this sentence wasn't meant to be said out loud.

“What do you mean?”

So the Haruno told her, that she went to the Uchiha for breakfast and they had decided to ask Tsunade for Naruto whereabouts. But he wasn't here... why? Her blue eyes wandered to her bare feet. Maybe he couldn't stand her... or her son...?

“What are you going to do now?” 

“Nothing much, it's not like we need him anyway...” Naruto said in a cool tone and turned her head to the side. 

She frowned, and her cheeks blown. If Sasuke didn't want to see her, fine. She could definitely live with that.

“Taro and Kurama are nearly as father and son!” she said out loud, like she needed to explain herself.

“Nearly! Does the boy even know that the Kyuubi isn't his father?” Sakura shot back and her left brow twitched in anger over her big forehead.

“Do you take me for fool?” Naruto gritted through her teeth, jerking her head back to the Haruno.

“I have told him everything!” Narutos was furious! 

What was Sakura thinking? Like she could forget about them!

“Do you think, Taro just repeated you freaking name?”

Narutos voice was getting louder by now.

“He knew it! He knows who you are! And he knows,how his father is!”

Taken aback, Sakura leaned back and sighed defeated. She thought for a tiny moment, that Naruto had cut her and all the others out of her life, when she left. And it had hurt her. 

“I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to imply something...” she tried and started to massage her fingers in her lap. 

“But I think you should go and see him, with Taro...” 

For that Naruto threw her an appraising look. 

“Thanks, but I'd rather not. Yesterday was enough...” the blond grumbled and stood up to get herself more tea.

“The first thing, Taro heard from his father, made him cry...”

A growl in her head made her halt, looking around.

“Somethings the matter...?”

Naruto could feel the questioning look on her back, so she just shook her head and went to the kitchen. 

It seemed like hours as they discussed back and forth about Sasuke and the matter of seeing him again, as the front door sprung open and laughter was heard. Seconds later a squealing Taro ran towards his mother, his face smeared with something brown, which he pressed into his mothers orange shirt and loudly: 

“Kura gave me ice cream!” screamed.

Naruto hung her head, while Sakura sniggered into her fist. Kurama came in mere moments later, greeting them with a nod and went to the kitchen with two brown paperbags.

“Thaaanks...” the blond called, as she pulled her son off her shirt.

The pink haired woman couldn't think anything else but, how cute this little, but strange family looked like, as Naruto told her son not to smear chocolate into someones clothe but Taro stuck out his tongue, after saying he was sorry.

It was when Naruto stood straight again, that Kurama came towards her and Sakura had to admit that the white haired man was more than attractive. This silky looking white hair, the smooth pale skin and the hard features, thin lips that were curved in a kind of sexy looking smirk made her neck grew warm and her cheeks red. As the Fox stood behind Naruto he closed his gleaming red eyes and placed a soft peck to her blond hair.

Sakura raised an eyebrow as Naruto turned around, ready to blow a punch at the man. The white haired man dodged, the smirk growing bigger on his pale face.

“What was that for?” the blond hissed and was about to blow another shot which Kurama dodged again. 

“For being a good little girl...” he breathed barely audible for the pink haired woman and ruffled Narutos blond hair. 

“Baka..” she screamed as the fox turned away and vanished behind his door with fast paces. 

Narutos cheeks held a soft pink colour and she glared at the closed door, while Taro was running around her, demanding her attention. 

“Why did he do that?” the voice of Sakura brought her back form her toughts.

“Because he's a baka....” 

 

~*~

Against his will to go straight home, Sasuke sat on the landing stage at a lake, he always went to when he was still a child. He sat all alone, just like every evening back then and as he thought about the past, the picture of a blond small boy came up, who would walk behind him along the path and stare him down from up there. His gaze was fixed on the clear surface of the water, the slowly changing colour from blue to a soft orange as the sun started to set slowly.

He pushed the thought aside. But it came straight back at him. Or another thought that involved Naruto. His mind seemed fixed on her and their past together. One part of him wanted to see her again so badly. Wanted to know the truth why the blond had left, without saying anything. Wanted to know, if that what they had, was so easily abandoned. Was their friendship worth nothing in Narutos eyes?

Yes, they made a mistake back then, mostly it was Sasuke own fault, it went this far four years ago, but he had promised it would never happen again! He would never let his emotions overpower him again, or he thought so. But it meant nothing to the blond, his promise. Within a couple of days, she had vanished from the surface of this earth. He clenched his fists unknowingly because of this thought. Sasuke had searched every inch of this damned village for the Uzumaki. Went to her flat, to the lookout by the heads of the Hokage, Sasuke even went to Iruka-sensei and Kakashi and bothered the Hokage herself with his questions. But no one knew anything. No one was able or wanted to answer his questions!

The last time Sasuke had felt so powerless and helpless was a long time ago. His first impression was, that Naruto couldn't stand him anymore. That the blond had walked out of the village just to not face him ever again. And it had hurt him so much.

He had faced the death of his whole clan, but the mere idea of Naruto, who couldn't be around him, was to much. Back then Naruto had been the only constant in his life. Arguing with him, fighting him, going on missions with him. Naruto had distracted him from his loss. And from one day to another, Sasuke had to put up with another loss. 

“Shit.” he hissed and ran his hands through his raven hair. 

He'd hear the distant noises of children playing and laughing, shoutings from their parents. He lifted is eyes, to the now orange sky, maybe he should just go home, after all, there was nobody, who could have seen his current state. In one swift motion, the Uchiha stood up and his gaze fell on the, from weather and time discoloured wood, not even recognising that he wasn't alone anymore on the landing stage. 

As he turned his head up, two fingertips poked his forehead gently. The touch came so fast, that Sasuke had to blink to fathom what had happened. A bell like chuckle rang to his ear and the image of a bright smiling Naruto filled his vision. Carefully Sasuke raised his own hand, touching his forehead. Of course was the poke not hard but surprised him nonetheless. He hadn't even sensed her presence in the slightest and only one had touched him like that. It confused him a great deal. 

“Naruto...” his voice was more like a breath and Naruto had to suppress a shiver. 

Even if they had spoken yesterday evening with each other, the blond still had his much more lighter tone in her head. It was just natural, that Sasukes voice had changed over the years, along with his appearance. The Uchiha always had a deeper voice but now it was even deeper, richer and velvety. If her own voice was like this, if she ever turned back?

Naruto stood in front of him with her hand on her hip and her typical toothy smile on her face. 

“Been deep in your thought?” she asked in a cheeky tone and winked. 

“Tsk...” was her answer and she sniggered.

“Sakura told me you'd be here.” 

Truth to be told, Naruto just came her because she sensed him here. She was actually going to get straight to his home at the borders of the Uchiha compound. And as she made it here, she felt like she was brought back in time and Naruto was a little kid again, walking along this path and watching the raven haired boy sitting all alone on the landing stage. And the only question that went trough her mind back then was why this boy wasn't at home. 

“Sorry...” she started, after she shook her head. 

This wasn't the time to dwell on the past. 

“What do you want?”

“Talk!”

“About what?”

“Taro.”

Sasuke visibly flinched at the name. Black orbs stared into blue and the Uchiha was wondering how Naruto held his gaze for so long. In the past, she would have screamed he should stare at something else and would even twitch sometimes. But not now, now she just smiled but raised her eyebrow. Before he could ask her what she wanted to tell him, he'd register a black spot at the corner of his vision. Hidden halfway behind his mothers legs stood the small boy, looking up at him from big black eyes.

Sasuke scolded himself for not recognising another person here. As Naruto placed her hand on the boys head, pushing him softly in front of her which made Taros cheeks flush and Sasuke turning his head down to his... again he couldn't bring himself to say it in his head. Looking into those deep and big eyes of the small Uzumaki, gave him a feeling like looking at one of his old family photos. This raven hair, the pale skin and so dark eyes, which are not black like his but a deep dark blue. Taro was kneading his hands nervously and looked at the ground after he met Sasukes expressionless face. 

“We wanted to give it another try, right, little one?” Narutos spoke gentle. 

Sasuke focused his eyes back on Naruto, but she was only looking at her son, eyes filled with fondness and love. They seemed to twinkle and a soft smile on her plumb lips. Taro nodded fast and stiffened up. He was so nervous, yesterday this man told him, he was a clone and it made him cry. But his mother told him, that he was after all really important. So Taro grasped as his courage he could muster and looked up at Sasuke again. 

“I am Uzumaki Taro and you?” he stuttered, holding the collar of his shirt up to hid his red face behind it and grabbed his mothers leg for support.

Sasukes body acted on his own, as he kneeled down and the realisation hit him. Not in thousand years he could deny, that this boy was his child. Everything was so similar. Not only in appearers, but the voice, how he hid behind his collar, how he depended on his mother support. And it made Sasuke smile, not much, but it did.

“I am Uchiha Sasuke” he replied and his smile didn't falter. 

To his surprise, the boy looked up to Naruto in wonder. The blond only sighed and crouched down behind her son, wrapping her arms around Taros tummy and pulling him in a bit. 

“You remember, precious one?” she asked as she placed her head slightly on his raven hair and for a mere second her eyes wandered to Sasukes, who was looking straight back.

How could he forgot, Taro asked himself. His mother had told him many stories before going to bed, and Kurama did as well. His eyes went wide and slowly his head turned back to Sasuke. First shock was showing in them, but it turned into surprise and after that into pure happiness. A opened mouth smile was showing on his small face and Naruto pulled her arms off her son, as he rushed forward and hugged the Uchiha fiercely. All the worries left Taro and made him do this. 

Sasuke froze and a huff left his throat. The impact of Taro nearly crushing into him, caught him of garde. 

“You are my Papa!” and with that, Sasukes heart skipped a beat. 

His own eyes went wide and he looked a little helplessly into Narutos giggling face. So she had told Taro about him? He knew who he was? And why was this making him so incredibly happy?

What should he do? Naruto made a waving motion with her hand and nodded like it was totally obvious what to do! And slowly, like really slowly, Sasuke returned the hug, putting much less pressure on the small boy, like he was afraid to hurt him. His heart was hammering in his chest like crazy. This felt so strange, but so right at the same time. A forgotten warmth spread in his body and Sasuke knew he'd kneel here forever, if it meant his son wouldn't let go of him. 

Naruto watched them with a prickling feeling in her throat and she had to fight the upcoming tears in her eyes. This scene was just beautiful and for a second, just a tiny moment she regretted not coming back earlier. She pushed away the thought, it was done now. Naruto heard a growl in her head, which made her flinch and jerk back to reality. 

“It's time, say good night to Sasuke, Taro!” she said and stood back up fast. 

What? Saskues head snapped up at her and a frown on his face. Why did they have to leave now? Taro loosened his grip around Sasukes neck and turned halfway around.

“Kura waiting?” he asked and Naruto nodded in reply. 

Sasukes Body acted again on it's own and wrapped his arms tightly around the small one and rose gently with his son in his arms. For a blink of an eye, he thought that this was to much. But it felt so right to hold Taro, like he had never done something else. But another thought ran through his mind. 

Who was this 'Kura'? 

Still frowning at the blond, she approached him and grabbed Taro under his armpits, taking the boy from his arms with ease. 

“Sorry Sasuke, another time!” she said in a apologetic way and smiled at him.

He forced his facial expressions back to normal, but Narutos words confused him again. Why would she use this phrase? Taro still smiled brightly at his father and waved eagerly at him. 

“See us soon?” he asked while pressing his face to Narutos cheek, what Sasuke answered with a nod. 

But before Naruto could form any hand sign, a cracking noise was heard and a cloud of smoke appeared behind her. A tall grown man, with white hair and gleaming red eyes stood behind the woman and touched her shoulder gently. Naruto didn't have to turn around to know. But Sasukes eyebrow rose in suspicion. 

“Kura!” Taro awkwardly turned in his mothers arms to crawl over her shoulder and stretching his arms out to the man. 

With a expression which was hard to place for Sasuke, the stranger let go of Narutos shoulder and grabbed Taro around his waist to pull him into his arms. Taro wrapped one arm around his neck and looked back at his father. 

“You're late...” rumbled the dark voice and Naruto thought it sounded a bit off. 

She rolled her eyes and a shy smile claimed her face. The Uchiha knitted his eyebrows again. Wow, he was doing that a lot lately.

“The Hokage is waiting...” the man was leaning in on Naruto and whispered into her ear, but his red eyes were set on Sasuke.

“Let's not keep her waiting to long.”

“Hai hai...” she puffed and let her shoulders hung low. 

Saskue was about to ask the blond who this man was, but she interrupted him.

“Bye, Teme!” she grumbled and formed a hand sign and the three vanished in smoke again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter! I hope I didn't messed up Sasuke too much in making him whine all the time. It was kind of hard to write him and this whole chapter with Naruto and Sakura finally meeting and arguing with each other. Did I solved it again to fast? I don't know, maybe Sakura could hold a grudge? Who knows? 
> 
> Thank you so much for being here!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi evereyone, I know this update comes so late and I am really sorry about it. Some things came up at work and I have a lot to study again to get my promotion! And then I went down with the flu and so on and so on... I am really sorry that you had to wait so long. 
> 
> Please keep in mind that this is no my native language (I am German) and I don't have someone to prove read this fanfiction but myself. So if you find any mistakes, and you will, please point them out to me so I can fix that and improve my knowledge.
> 
> And thanks so much for so many Kudos!

The Uzumaki stepped furious through the streets of Konoha. The sky started to change its colour to a bright orange but it was only seven o'clock. A messenger came to her house to remind her, or Kurma because he was the only one their, that she had an appointment with the Hokage. Naruto knew she said, they would meet today but that was sarcasm! Why couldn't the old hag grant her a little more time? She hadn't slept the night and this day had turned out to be more difficult than Naruto would have guessed! And they had to get some groceries as well?

Taro walked beside Kurama a few paces behind her. The little one was so excited, babbling non stop to the white haired man who just shook his head with a small smile on his face. The Fox patted Taros head softly and ruffled his hair to silence him.

“Hai Hai...” he muttered and sighed silently. 

Taro was so high spirited, so many new faces and impressions! How could he be calm? And above all he met his father!

“Kura! Kura! Is my Papa like you?” his small voice asked and a gleam in his eyes as he looked up to the tall man.

Naruto looked over her shoulder and started to listen to her son instead of brooding.

“No one's like Kura!” the white haired man laughed, still ruffling Taros dark hair and a broad smile on his face.

He pushed him a bit in the direction of his mother.

“Just ask your Moma..” he smirked.

“Moma!” he cried out and with a single jump he was on her back, just as Naruto places her hands behind her to support his weight.

She felt a crack in her back and thought her son was getting to big for those unexpected jumps. Its not like she couldn't carry her son, but right now, she was not in the mood. 

“No one is like Kurama,” Naruto agreed and smiled over her shoulder.

She kneeled so Taro could slide off her back and stood straight again to take his small hand.

“So, how is Papa like?” 

“You'll see for yourself.” she snorted soft.

 

It took them 20 more minutes to enter the office of Tsunade. The blond sat in her big armchair, hands folded and her chin on it, while Kakashi stood to her left and Iruka to her right side. 

“Naruto, great you finally made it here” the Hokage grumbled.

Naruto let got of her sons hand, just to cross her rums under her chest, looking annoyed. Taro ran up to the blond woman and jump on her lap hugging her tightly. 

“What do you want?” Naruto hissed.

“This is about Taro entering the Academy” Iruka stepped in, an kind of apologetic smile on his features. 

“Kazekage-sama reported that Taro was signed up for the academy in Suna.” Tsunades voice was strong as ever, bus soft at the same time, while preventing Taro from causing more chaos on her desk, as it already was!

“Truth to be told, Baa-chan, I wasn't planning on coming back to Konoha!” Naruto mumbled waving one hand in front of her, like a stubborn child.

“Gaara promised me he'd get a superb education!” she rumbled on, still waving her hand.

“But you're not in Suna, Naruto!” Kakashi spoke up, taking a step forward.

A growl formed back in Narutos throat, followed be a giggle behind her, which caused her to throw a heated look at the white haired man. 

“Now, now!” he giggled, cocking his head to one side and a smirk spreading over Kuramas face.

“It's about time, don't you think?” his deep voice said in a understanding way, before turning to the other three persons in the room.

“It'll start in the end of September, right?” with a soft look on his face he asked Iruka, who flinched a bit.

“Hai, in four month time” he stuttered a bit. 

Taro was now bouncing on Tsunades lap like a maniac. 

“Moma!” he demanded the attention of Naruto with gleaming eyes and a broad grin!

“Can I!? Please! Please can I?” he asked a bit to loud, with each word he bounced and a sort of huffing noise escaped from the Hokage. 

“He has the right age, he'll turn five in three weeks time” Kakashis voice was soft and his free eye was smiling fondly at her. 

Defeated huffed the Blond woman.

“Whatever...” she said. 

Maybe this was all the Hokage wanted from her. 

“Excellent. Iruka already prepared all the paperwork, you'll just have to sign it!” 

Looking through a pile of papers, Tsunade fished some sheets out and spread them out in front of her, waving a hand for the Uzumaki to step closer. Taro was now bouncing again and screaming.

“Me will be ninja!” like a maniac.

He jumped of the Hokages lap and started to run around the office with his arms spread and a broad grin on his face. Kurama stood in his way, snatched him up and pressed his forehead to Taros. A feeling was flooding his body. Was is it pride? 

“Of course your becoming a ninja. The best!” he whispered, earning a joy filled laughter from the boy, who wrapped his arms around Kuramas head.

Meanwhile had Naruto signed the papers, turned her gaze to the brown heard teacher.

“Don't favour him!” she told Iruka, giving him and sarcastic smile.

“Now that this is settled, we should move on...” the other blond began, turning towards Kakashi, a demanding look on her face.

“Naruto...” the Hatake said, getting Narutos attention, who looked a bit miserable. 

“You know, that you're still a Ge-Nin...”

Blue eyes went big, only to take a suspicious look.

“What of it?” her eyes wandered between the three shinobi.

As roaring laughter filled the room, the Uzumaki spun around to see Kurama with Taro now sitting on his shoulder and his free hand holding onto his own shirt. Realization hit Naruto hard and slowly she turned around to face Tsunade again.

“You want me to participate in the Chu-Nin exam...” she whispered disbelieving. 

A nod was her answer.

“What? But why?” the young woman cried out throwing her arms in the air. 

“I already told you, that this wont happen!” stamping her foot like a child again her voice growled out. 

“I made enough money in Suna, just so you know! I don't need to work! Not happening Baa-chan!And furthermore who will look after Taro, if I am on a mission? No, no baa-chan! I can't always relay on Kurama! This is not what we agreed on!” huffing softly, Naruto felt like drowning.

Why was Tsuande breaking all her promises and decisions? What was happening here? Naruto again asked herself, why she couldn't have stayed in Suna. What difference made it, that she was here? 

“You could ask Uchiha to look after his son. I'll arrange it so one of you will always be in Konoha!”

Now it was Tsunade who gave a wave of her hand, like it was nothing she asked of Naruto. But said blonds blood seemed to boil in her veins. 

“But what, if I don't want that?” she hissed turning her gaze to the masked man, who flinched a slightly bit.

Her eyes turned from blue to red in a blink of an eye and Narutos shoulders started to tremble a bit. Behind her, Kurama noticed her building anger and made two steps to place his big hand on her soft shoulder. He leaned in a bit just to whisper in her ear.

“Calm down, it's not like I am going to leave you..” his dark voice nearly purred.

A dark growl formed in Narutos throat and she shook his hand off to place her hands on the hard surface of Tsunades desk. A frown on her face as she looked down on the Hokage.

“You can't remain a Ge-Nin, Naruto..” the older Woman started calmly, pushing herself up from her chair to tower now over Naruto.

A tension had build between them, the demon giggled silently and grinned over his whole face, he though he had seen lightning flying between Naruto and Tsunade. 

“And the Problem you had with Taro is solved now, too” a superior grin on her face appeared as the Fifth ended her sentence. 

“Kakashi will overlook your training and in August you will participate in the exam! This is an order!” the last was said with emphasis, while she took her seat again.

Naruto hissed, but leaned back again. Her face was a grim visage as she said.

“As you command, Hokage-sama!”

She turned around, giving the demon a sign to follow her.

“You're not dismissed yet, Naruto!” Tsunade barked and Naruto halted in her steps.

But the blond did't turn around again.

“Your training starts tomorrow” the grey haired man said, taking a few paces towards his student. 

“You know when and where.” he said quietly and Naruto believed to hear something like conciliation in his voice. 

Naruto wasn't in the mood for this.

“Hai, Sensei” she voice was filled with sarcasm and without granting anyone a second look she opened the door.

“Let's go!” Naruto grumbled and vanished from the room. 

“Kura, Moma is angry?” 

Taros joy about becoming a ninja had faded away as his mothers anger has risen. He leaned his head onto the foxes and Kuramas grip around his legs got tighter. 

“No, little one, Moma just doesn't like it when someone makes decisions for her” he mumbled and threw a soft smile at Taro.

~*~

If you'd asked Naruto, morning had come far to early for her taste. Her alarm clock was ringing shrilly and found himself thrown at the nearest wall, instantly. She thought angrily about buying a new one after her training. With an annoyed huff she stood up, made her bed and went to her closet to get her old orange pants, a comfy black shirt and of course a sport bra and panties. As she held the bra in front of her face, the corners of her mouth went downhill. How much she hated this thing. But just after her first training with Gaara back in Suna she realised her breasts were simply to big and started hurting. How does other women cope with this?

Naruto shook her head and went straight to the bathroom for a quick shower, and after 15 minutes she stood in the kitchen, preparing breakfast and a pot coffee. A slight glance at the clock on the kitchen wall told her its half past six and she had plenty of time before she had to be at the training ground. 

The creak of a door made her look up from pouring coffee in two mugs. Kurama came out of his room, pushing his white hair out of his face.

“Good morning!” they mumbled in union, smiled at each other, while the fox went for Taros room and Naruto turned to finish her preparing. 

Setting the small cup of tea for her son on the table she heard the tapping noise of naked feet coming near. Her small boy cam in sight, yawning and his hair unruly, still looking sleepy, as Taro hugged her around her legs and wordlessly climbed on his chair. Kurama was not far behind and again Naruto wondered how good they functioned as a team in the morning. 

“Good morning, sweetheart” Naruto greeted the dark haired boy with a fond smile, as she sat down beside him and ruffled his hair gently. 

“Morning...” he muttered and grabbed his cup to blow at the steaming tea.

Silently they started to eat. But just after half an hour Taro was fully awake and babbled about his dream in which he build a giant sandcastle with Gaara, just like the one he got for his birthday.

“And it was so huge, Kura!” he said, trying to show it by spreading his arms wide. 

“So big?” he asked with played fascination. 

Naruto on the other hand already cleaned of the table, as the fox took a sip from his now cold coffee and ruffled Taros raven hair fondly because he was nodding with excitement. They were doing this really often, ruffling Taros hair, the blond thought and went back to cleaning the dishes.

“When are you leaving?” Kurama asked over his shoulder. 

Naruto was checking the time, nearly eight. She jerked her shoulder.

“In about 20 minutes, maybe 30” she turned to lean against the counter.

“So, what are you two gonna do today?” she smiled a broad smile down at Taro.

“Kura an I are gonna watch Moma's training!” the small boy grinned and jumped of his chair, to run to his room!

Naruto had to laugh silently, while Kuram was sighing. 

“Maybe I can teach him how to control his Chakra... maybe he's not a hopeless case as his mother.” she grumbled as he stood up himself, dodging a playful punch from Naruto, he vanished from the kitchen.

Naruto was grimacing about Kuramas comment, but truth to be told, he was right. Maybe Taro would take after Sasuke in this point! Sasuke had always been gifted! Shaking her head, Naruto pushed the thought about the Uchiha away. Fifteen minutes later Kurama and Taro stood in the hallway, clean and dressed for the day. Kurama wore a red pullover again and some plain black trousers, while Taro was going for a bright orange Shirt and white pants. 

“Put on your shoes, little one, than we can leave” Naruto smiled, after she had finished to put on her own. 

She grabbed a beige, round pocket, that she fastened at her waistband on her back. It was filled with Kunai and couple of smokebombs.

“Me ready!” the small one cried out excited, but Naruto just snickered.

Kurama grabbed the keys from it's hook and opened the door just about right, because Taro was running towards it. As the morning sun touched his pale face he started laughing and spun around while running, arms spread wide. The fox locked the door as Naruto stepped out and walked slowly after her son. The sun warmed her up, a calming smell in the air as they entered the main road of the village. Of course, they would be too early, because some things will never change, and Naruto couldn't imagine for Kakashi to be on time. 

After a good twenty minutes walk, they arrived at the training grounds. Nostalgic, was the first thing that came to Narutos mind. So many memories.

“Don't get sentiment now..” the demon threw her a smirk as he got past her and looked for a nice shadowy place to sit. 

Naruto just stretched her tongue out while Taro ran around the grounds to have a look at everything. Like he hadn't seen a tree stake ever before. But he seamed jumpy like she hadn't seen in a while. 

This was so exciting for the small Uzumaki, this was the first time he'd see his mother train. 

“Taro, come here for a moment!” the deep voice of Kurama came across the ground to his ears. 

Taro turned with a broad grin and ran towards the white haired man. 

“We're not only going to watch Moma train..” he started, grabbing the boy on each arm, smiling encouragingly.

Taro sat down, looking from big eyes up, his hands curled into fists which rested on his tights. 

“No?” 

Sometime, Kurama thought, his innocent way of asking was just too adorable.

“No, we're not. We are going to train your Chakra control”

“Yoshaaa!” Taro screamed and threw his left fist in the air.

 

Meanwhile, Naruto went to the tree stake in the middle of the three, the one she was tied to, on their first training as team seven. She turned around, leaned against it and crossed her arm under her chest. 

“So first things first, you'll have to concentrate...” 

The blond watched the both with a endearing face. 

“Close your eyes... try to sense the tickling feeling in your gut, Taro” the deep voice of the fox whispered.

Taro did as he's been told, closed his eyes and tried. His eyebrows furrowed as he searched for this feeling. What does Kurama mean by tickling? Holding his breath, Taro tried harder.

“Maybe its more of a warm feeling you have...” the fox suggested softly. 

The dark haired boy curled his hands into fists even harder now, still looking for this feeling. But his lungs started to demand oxygen. He huffed and opened his eyes, looking lost in gleaming red ones.

Naruto chuckled, holding up her fist to hide her smile behind it. She wasn't good either back in the days. Sasuke on the other hand, at the same age, mastered this chakra control like in an blink of an eye and could even do Nin-Justu. Hopefully he would really take after the Uchiha.

“Oi, Narutooo!” she heard the scream of an well known voice and turned away from her son.

She recognised Sakura running towards her in the distance. What leaded to a raised eyebrow from Naruto.

“Goog morning, Sakura-chan!” she muttered as the young woman arrived at her side.

Sakura could almost hear the unspoken question on Naruto face.

“Kakashi-Sensei asked me to be your sparring partner for today” she smile, crossing her arms behind her back. 

Just like back in the days, Naruto thought. Sakura would have always crossed her arms behind her back when she was talking to the Uchiha. If it's still like this? Blue eyes wandered over er form, she wore a red dress with long cuts on the side for better movement and black leggings. Smiling sweetly at Naruto, Saskura waited for some kind of reaction, but the blond turned back towards her son.

Maybe it wasn't a good idea from her teacher to ask for Sakuras help, the Uzumaki growled in her head. But that remains to be seen. Her eyes set on Taro, pride started to flood her system. Even the arrival of the Haruno was not enough to disturb his concentration. Just like his father, she commented with a small lipped smile.

“Great, Taro” she heard Kurama booming, who patted the boys shoulder slightly. 

The small one was really good at this! Small dark eyes opened strained and he huffed once.

“And now?” 

“Now...” the demon started his explanation, but Naruto couldn't listen because Saskura was talking as well.

“What's he showing him?”

“Chakra control.”

“You think it's already time for this?”

“He's attending the academy in September”

“Ah~”

The pink haired woman grimaced. Yesterday it was so easy to talk to Naruto, but right now, those simple answers got to her. She hung her head sullen and continued to watch the fox and Taro train. Sakura couldn't recollect how hard it was to even feel her Chakra back then. Now she's forming Chakra like it's nothing!

“Henge no Jutsu!” the small one cried out and vanished in a cloud of thick smoke.

Naruto and Sakura stared expectingly as the smoke resolved and in front of Kurama stood a smaller version of himself. Like a really tiny version. 

“That's just great, little one!” the fox said, both hands curled into fists and a broad grin on his face.

Taro just laughed shyly, looking down on himself. He looked just like Kura!

“Is it right like this?” he asked suspicious, jerking back because he was surprised by his dark voice! 

His small hand went behind his head, scratching it. Kurama Was nodding like mad.

“Yes it is, but you'll have to use more Chakra so the hight will be about right!” the demon said, holding up his fist so Taro could bump it with his little one. 

“Wow, Naruto!” Sakura whispered amazed. 

“He's so talented!”

“It seems to be! He's not taking after me obviously” the blond smiled proud and rubbed her nose with her pointer finger. 

“No he's not!” Sakura laughed and earned a shove from her former teammate. 

“Kai!” Taros voice was louder and stronger than it needed to be and he vanished again in smoke. 

Back in Narutos sight, he turned on his heel and ran towards his mother. 

“Moma! Have you seen? Have you?” he screamed as he came to an halt in front of her, beaming up at Naruto.

His face was covered in sweat and Naruto wiped it of, brushing his bangs back. 

“Of course I've seen it, precious one. Very impressive!” 

“I have to agree to that!” 

The voice of her teacher just above her, made Naruto look up. He crouched on the stake and had a smile hidden behind he mask on his face. 

“Kashi~” the young Uzumaki squealed, waving at him like he was still far away.

“You'll going to be a great ninja, Taro!” the grey haired shinobi told him, his eye shutting because he smiled fondly.

“Oh you...” Taros cheeks turned red, feeling slightly embarrassed about so much praising.

“Go back to Kurama.” Naruto smiled at him an pushed him softly in the direction of the fox.

“Tell him if you start to feel dizzy!” 

Nodding the boy did as he was told and ran off again.

“Good morning, Kakashi-Sensei!” the pink haired woman smiled at her teacher now.

“Good morning” he returned and jumped off the stake and landed silently in front of Naruto and Sakura.

“So todays 'training' is all about on which level you are, Naruto” he began and Naruto just clicked her tongue.

“You already know that!” she mumbled, what made Sakura chuckle.

“I know what Gaara told us in his reports. They say you had regular training with him?” Kakashi asked and Naruto just nodded.

“Ne, Sensei, what am I supposed to do?” the Haruno asked and pointed on herself with a finger.

“You'll fight her, Sakura! We need to know what kind of training Naruto needs!” the man told her, pulling a orange book out of his back pocket.

Naruto threw him a sour look. 

“And how are you going to judge my skills, if you'll reading porn?” she hissed and crossed her hands behind her head. 

“That's no concern of yours” he grumbled back.

“And it's not porn!”

“Whatever” Naruto huffed, turned away and jumped about two meters.

“In position” she said loudly, not taking her hands down or facing Sakura, who still stood next to her now reading Sensei.

She jerked her shoulders and made a few paces away from the grey haired man, getting in position herself. Concentrating on the upcoming fight, she tried to remember if she still knew Narutos fighting style. The blonde on the other side, looked more bored than everything else. No glancing her way, not even when Kakashi gave the sign to start and Sakura started to move. Her paces were big and her fist rose behind her head ready to punch the blond across the face. She gathered some Chakra in her fist to put more force in it, as she realized she would arrive at Narutos position in two more paces. Sakura let her hand come forth and it seemed that the Uzumakis wasn't going to dodge her attack. A confident smile grew on her pale lips but faded and was replaced by a surprised gasp, as she was hit hard in the rib what send her flying to the side. 

Pain spread from her rib and covered her whole side, as Sakura flew through the air. She tried to adjust her angle, landed on her feet and slid over the dry ground for a few meters before she got hold of herself and stood straight again. Facing now two Narutos, she huffed in pain and places her hand over her rib, trying to feel if something was off or even broken. So Naruto had made a clone of herself... But how? The blond hadn't move! How could she had formed the sign for a Kage-Bushin? 

Kakashi was now looking slightly over the edge of his book. So Naruto had placed a clone here beforehand. Tactically seen really good, but he thought, it would only work in a training.

Sakura tried focusing on Narutos clone, for the real one wasn't even looking at her. Her arms were still up and her hands crossed behind her head, facing her son. But the clone stood still again a faint smile on her face, as the Haruno felt a presence behind her. In an blink of an eye, she turned around and yanked her arms up just in time to cover her face. With a power Sakura hadn't expected, Narutos shin collied with her arms. A second clone had jumped out of the bushes behind her and had gathered enough strength for the kick to let Sakura slip a centimetre backwards. Pressing her arms to the clones shin she threw the blond back. Her arms still up Sakura drew a deep breath. 

The second clone came rushing forward again after pulling herself together, holding her left fist up to strike again. A battle cry on her lips as Narutos fist cam down on her former teammate, but Sakura caught it with her hand ready to retort with a kick herself. When her foot was about to hit the clone, the blond jumped over it, putting all her weight on Sakuras hand, that was still holding her fist and threw her right hand straight into Sakuras face. Pain rushed trough her as her back hit the ground hardly and she raised herself on her elbows again. Leaning on one, she placed her hand on her face, feeling a liquid flowing from her nose, but she paid no attention to it. Sakuras wiped over her nose smearing blood over her lips and cheek, while a popping noise was heard and the clone vanished. Surprised he turned her upper body and watched the first clone vanishing too. 

With a distorted look on her face, Sakura got up slowly, gathering again Chakra in her fist and slammed in into the ground. A great wave of air mixed with the loud noise of cracking hit Naruto, causing her to finally looking at her former teammate. The ground was breaking apart and Sakura was jumping from stone to stone, while the blond had to jump herself so she would not stumble as the wave of cracking parts hit her position. Both women fists rose to send a punch to their opponent, but Naruto changed her mind, holding her Hands up crossed over, as she fell right onto Sakura and caught her fist with both hands. A big grin appeared on Narutos face, as she grabbed the fist and used her falling weight, leaning on Sakuras hand and flipped over. A choking noise escaped the pink haired woman throat, she was tugged, her eyes still on Naruso grinning face, over said blonds head and thrown through the air. Turning over herself for several times, her flight was stopped by crashing right into a tree.

Taro was standing on the other side of the training grounds, his mouth agape. Wow! He knew his mother was strong, but that strong? Sakura-chan stood no chance! But at the same time he was amazed by his mothers strength, the small boy felt sorry for the Haruno! That must have hurt like hell! Taro didn't pay attention to his body, because he was making a step forward, but was held up by a firm but gentle hand which grabbed him around his arm.

“Don't” Kuramas deep voice said lowly as Taro turned his head towards him. 

“But...” the young one tried to protest, but the demon just shook his head. 

His dark eyes wandered back to his mother, who still grinned. Her chest was rising harshly. She was clearly enjoying herself. Sakura on the other hand, didn't! She had collapsed against the tree, panting hard and her eyes closed. She tried to breath the pain away, but a noise let her open her eyes. Only to see the sole of Narutos shoe coming right at her. With a small shout of surprise she rolled to her right, dodging the kick, while the tree yielded under Narutos force! Wood broke and the sound of it rang in Narutos ears like bells. Naruto wouldn't hurt Sakura seriously but otherwise this training would go on for ever! Getting solid ground back under her feet, she leaned her upper body to the left avoiding Sakuras fist, snatching her wrist and threw the woman over her shoulder, sent her body crashing into the ground. Sakuras mouth escaped a sound, like she couldn't breath.

From big green eyes, Sakura watched Narutos, who still got a hold of her now twisted wrist, smiling sweetly.

“Let's end this, okay?” and with that, the blond started pushing her arm down slowly.

Coughing out in rising pain, her free hand groped at the ground, trying to find something to hold onto and her eyes narrowed. Her body wasn't used to training anymore and if Naruto kept pushing her arm down, she thought that her wrist would eventually break or her shoulder would be put out of joint. The pink haired woman bit her lip, tried to keep her scream in as the pain rose even more.

“That's enough, Naruto!” with the muffled voice of Kakashi, the pain vanished and her wrist was released.

Instantly Sakura got a hold of her hurting wrist and opened her eyes. Kakashi was standing behind Naruto, on hand still holding his book, but the other on Narutos shoulder with what seamed like a hard grip. Her gaze rose to Narutos face and it held an expression she couldn't place. It was not a full blown frown but it wasn't a blank expression either. Her head turned while brushing off Kakashis Hand.

“What now?” she had to lift her head a bit up to see into his dark eye.

Why in the hell was everyone taller than her? 

“We tend to Sakuras wounds...” 

Form her teachers voice, Naruto could tell that he was not pleased how this training turned out.   
Looking back at the pink haired woman, she stretched her hand out.

“You can get up, right?” she said a faint smile on her soft features. 

A nervous smile grew on Sakuras face as she grabbed the delicate hand and pulled herself up. Her legs felt like giving in but she tried her best to stand still. She gathered Chakra in her hand which held now a green glow to it and started to tend to her wounds herself. Except from her bleeding nose she held no obvious injury, but she was sure being thrown several times caused contusions. And if Sakura was right she felt that her rib was slightly broken. 

“Ah~ I forgot..” started Naruto.

“you're a Medic-Nin!” she mumbled abashed and rubbed over the back of her head. 

Sakura answered her with a nod.

“I am really sorry! I was taken by surprise by your strength, Sakura-chan!” the blond babbled on what made Sakura look annoyed.

“Well, you hid your 'surprise' really good, Baka” the Haruno hissed, letting her glowing hand wander to her back just in case. 

On the other side of the training grounds Kurma smiled slightly, rose from his spot under the tree and took Taros hand so they could make their way over to his mother. The white haired man could nearly feel how the boy wanted to ran up to Naruto.

The dark haired boy tugged at Kuramas hand, because he wasn't fast enough for his taste. When he was finally at his mothers position, he threw his arms around her legs and hugged her tight, while Naruto placed her hand softly on his hair to ruffle it. 

“Had fun with Kurama?” she asked fondly but her sons attention was on Sakura.

“You ok, Sakura-chan?” Taro voiced his concern, slightly pouting because he was worried his Moma had hit her to hard.

With a broad smile, Sakura nodded. The green glow had died down, as she leaned down and put her hand to his shoulder.

“Your mother just got really strong, that's all!” she grinned and with that Taro gave her a small smile in return. 

Meanwhile was Kurama smirking at Naruto and she was giving him a big grin of herself. He was just a bit proud of her. But it could have been faster if she had used her Rasengan, he thought and Naruto raised an eyebrow to his thoughts. Paying no mind to it any further she turned to her teacher.

“So... will you tell me now, why we did this?” she pointed towards Sakura and crossed her arms under her chest afterwards. 

The Jo-Nin didn't answer, but his visible eyebrow rose just a bit.

“You're one of the few who had read Gaaras reports on my training or me going on missions in the name of Suna, so why?” 

All this kindergarten was going on her nerves by now. It was not like the Hatake didn't know how strong she was or stuff like this. He knew she was beyond the level of a Chu-nin by far, so why pretending? A chuckle in her head, made her cock her head to the side, she let her tongue slip over her teeth. You already know, she heard the rumbling voice of the fox in her head. Suddenly, realisation hit her.

“You just wanted to know, if I would even attack her...?” Naruto whispered, a bit of an surprised undertone in her voice.

Kakashi simply nodded. Sakuras eyes wandered between Naruto and her former teacher. Why wanted Kakashi so see if Naruto would attack her? It was obvious that she would! Narutos features changed slightly into a frown towards the older man. 

“You know, I learned something back in Suna..” she growled but to Sakura it sounded like the Uzumaki wouldn't say anything more. 

Taro was now leaning back, still holding onto Narutos legs, to see her face better. He wanted to know what his mother meant.

“Maybe we should find a new sparring partner for you...” he heard Kakashi huffing and turned around.

Slowly the Jo-nin pulled his headband up to reveal a red gleaming eye .

“Come on, Taro, Moma isn't ready yet” 

The demon grabbed him under his armpits, held him close to his chest and jumped on the nearest tree. So did Sakura, her eyes lingered on Naruto, who got back in position and Kakashi did as well. 

“You ready?” 

“Hai” and with that to blond charged forward.

~*~

The sun was about to go down and Kurama yawned over and over again. Taro was fast asleep for more than an hour by now. Naruto was hunched and panted heavily, sweat ran down her face and her neck, while the training grounds looked more like a battle ground than everything else. Kakashi had tested her by every trick in book and was visibly satisfied. Her Tai-Jutu was still as good as he remembered, if not better by now and her Nin-Jutus was as well. Only the Gen-Justu held still a little mystery to her. More than once he had Naruto caught in an illusion and she needed several minutes to get out of it. 

“I'm so proud of you” he said after a while and for the blond it was the sign that her first training was over!

She stood straight, her chest still rising fast to gain enough oxygen and wiped the sweat of her forehead. Her right arm was hurting like hell and her ribs felt like something was pounding still against it.

“Nothing Kurama couldn't fix...” she whispered to herself and threw a soft smile towards Kakashi, who slowly approached her. 

Certainly this training left marks on him as well. His Jo-nin west was battered a bit and his dark pullover now held some wholes in it. Sweat was visible on his forehead as well and his left arm looked like Naruto had put it out of joint. Sakura was now right next to him, who had waited all the time until her skills would be needed. She grabbed Kakashi arm firmly and reset it, which made him wince in pain. 

“Thanks...” he said, moving his arm a bit and crackled his neck. 

“That's it for today” he smiled at both woman at a time and pulled his headband down again. 

“Same time tomorrow!” he said as Naruto bowed her head softly and was about to turn around. 

She grinned, whispered her goodbye and jumped of towards Kurama and her son.

“About time...” the man grumbled as Naruto landed on the branch next to him. 

“I know...” she laughed and rubbed under her nose. 

The demon snorted and turned his head the other way. Just like a child, Naruto thought what made the fox growl in return. Still laughing silently the blond grabbed his shoulder softly, formed a handsign and they vanished in smoke. 

Kakashi was waiting for this moment, just to break down on his knees, whining!

“Kakashi-Sensei!” Sakura cried out worryingly, grabbing his shoulder.

“I'm getting old~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this is it for the fifth chapter! I really struggled with the training scene and I hope it turned out to be understandable?! I don't know! 
> 
>  
> 
> I will try and translate my sixth chapter as soon as possible, so the monthly update can go on as planned!   
> Thank you all for reading this and have a wonderful time! 
> 
> See you all next time!  
> TactlessOakenshield


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my... I am so sorry for taking soooo long with this chapter. I didn't felt like writing and translating for a long time and I don't even know if it's good and stuff but please have mercy?! 
> 
> I will try to be faster with the next chapter!
> 
> This story has still no beta reader and english is not my native language, so if you'll find any mistakes (there are lots of them! They all come in groups, I tell you that!) please point them out so I can mend them and improve myself!

After give and take two weeks, Narutos life has come back to normal. Or so she thought. Every day training with Kakashi, while Kurama and Taro would practise some basic Justus. In the evenings Naruto would collapse on her sofa, her body hurting and exhausted, but Taro was most of the time still full of energy and the fox would make fun of her.

“Get a grip.” he would often say and that would trigger Naruto to get up and get Taro ready for bed.

But today it was Kurama who did that. She had gone on her own to train with the Hatake therefore her teacher had pushed her even more. Now her back was hurting and her arms started to sport some good bruises, her feet were on fire from standing the whole day and her head pounded like crazy. 

“Wanna go back to Suna” she mumbled in a whiny tone, but started to pick herself up. 

She went slowly for her bedroom, snatched her pyjamas from the bed and changed into them. In this silent moment, Naruto asked herself why the Uchiha hasn't shown up yet. It was nearly two weeks since they have seen each other and she had a feeling Taro meant something to Sasuke. That scene of the Uchiha holding their son, was one of the most precious she had ever witnessed. A rightness had settled in Naruto in that moment, mixed with so much pain and sadness. The young mother shook her head, getting rid of the upcoming emotions and went back to the living room. She wouldn't tell anyone but sometimes Naruto imagined, that Sasuke would just wait for them at the door, when they came home from training. But all those days, no one stood on her porch.

Naruto picked up a scroll and started to read. It was one of Kakashis he had given her to study even more. Her Nin-Jutsu was still bad, and she knew that, thank you very much, she thought. She made a scoffing noise and tossed the scroll back on the coffeetable. Fire style Justu of the Uchiha clan? What kind of rubbish was this? Like she could learn how to breath fire like Sasuke did! And she didn't want to in the first place! So why did Kakashi gave her this? Leaning back against the rest she closed her eyes and remembered again her time back in Suna. She missed Gaara dearly, training with him if he'd made time for her or with his sister Temari. Going out with Gaara for a meal or drinks... Good times.

After that she nearly jumped off the couch and went to pick up an empty scroll, a small brush and a tiny barrel of ink. As the rolled the scroll out, she thought about what to write to her friend. 

_Gaara_

_it's been two weeks back in Konoha and on each passing day I miss Suna dearly! I hope things are fine?_

_Tsunade forced me to sign the application for the academy, so Taro will start in September. I'll have to participate in the Chu-Nin exam not quiet the terms we agreed when I was still with you guys but what shall I do? It was all so easy with you._

_Kurama is pissed as always but you already know this. Let's see if it get better over the time... soon._

_We will come back for a visit._

_Naruto_

As she wrote her name on under the short massage, she heard the clicking noise of the bathroom door. She looked up and saw the smiling face of her son.

“What are you doing, Moma?” he asked as he climbed up on the couch.

“Writing a letter to Gaara. You wanna write something too?” Naruto smiled fondly and held the brush out to Taro, who gabbed it eagerly.

_Hello Gaara how are you? Me good! Konoha is so biig and I will be a Ninja. You told me! Kura shows me how to do chaakra._

_Don't forget I have birthday soon! You coming?_

_Love u Gaara!_

_Taro_

Narutos smile grew bigger with each letter the boy wrote. It was a messy handwriting like her own but still very good for his age. Her hand ruffled his hair and Taro grinned.

“Very good, lad. Shame no one can read it!” the fox said, a smirk was on his lips and the young Uzumaki pouted at him.

“You meanie!” 

Taro crossed his arms over his tiny chest while Naruto took the scroll and blew at it for the ink to dry faster. With a finger sign, a raven appeared and she attached the scroll to its back. The bird hoped on her forearm and she went for the window. The white haired man let himself fall next to the boy, placed an arm around the small one and grabbed the remaining scroll from the coffee table. Of course he knew what it was. But like Naruto he couldn't fathom the purpose. Was this a reminder that Narutos son was indeed half Uchiha? Why would Kakashi need to remind them of that fact? 

“What's that?” he heard Taro whisper as he leaned in and stared at the scroll, pushing himself up slightly to get an better angle to see the words written on the paper. 

When Naruto turned towards them her heart seemed to speed up. A smile rose again on her features and a feeling settled in her belly. In a hushed voice the fox told Taro about the -jutsus inside the scroll and the boys eyes grew wide in aware and nodded in understanding.

“Can I learn that too?” Taro whispered and stared into red eyes what caused Kurama to slightly laugh.

“Sure. Just have patience little one” he grinned and Taros face sifted into a determined expression.

With a glance to the clock on the wall, Naruto placed a hand on her neck. It was half past nine. Already bedtime!

“But first.” she started and walked over to them. 

She lifted the boy from the couch and kissed his cheek. 

“it's time to go to bed!” she whispered and Taro made a complaining noise and pouted again.

“Don't try to argue.” Naruto laughed after Kurama had grumbled the words and they left for the boys room.

Naruto tugged her son in the bed, kissed his forehead and brushed his hair away. 

“Sleep tight..” she said and switched places with the fox. 

The man as well leaned in and kissed the boy on the cheek. 

“And don't let the bedbugs bite!” his deep voice whispered and he smiled.

“Don't the bedbugs bite you too!” the boy replied and turned towards the wall.

Naruto already left the room and went for the kitchen to clean from their dinner and prepare a tea before bed. Water ran over her fingers and the soup bubbled up in the sink as a thought went through her mind.

“If someone ever told me I would clean up...” she laughed and went on with her business. 

The fox entered right after that, set the kettle on and prepared two mugs. After twenty minutes the kitchen was shining and both of them sitting at the small table sipping steaming tea. 

“What to you think is the purpose of this scroll?” she asked unexpected which the demon commented with a snide hiss.

“Maybe he wants to make a point?” he grumbled and sipped on his tea. 

“Maybe he wants to make sure we'll teach the boy how to be a proper Uchiha!” he scoffed and Naruto raised an eyebrow. 

The way the man said the name, it was like he was in a foul mood. But why?

“Maybe...” she said, her eyes fixed on red ones. 

“I will not have it!” Kurama whispered, his eyes hard and the grip around his mud firm. 

“If I can not teach him to be an Uzumaki I won't teach him to be an Uchiha instead!” he spit and Naruto couldn't suppress a smirk anymore. 

“Why so upset?” 

Her answer was Kurama turning his head away.

“So you are upset.” she sniggered and set her mug back on the table. 

Did something happen while she has been on the training grounds? She decided it was okay to go alone, so Taro will get used to be alone with the fox again, not like he needed to. Their was no way she could disobey the command from the Hokage to take missions outside of Konoha. 

“Did something happened?” 

“Nothing of importance!” 

She nodded, still smirking. She would get to know what upset him so much. Kurama leaned back on his seat and turned his gaze back on her. 

“What are we doing about his birthday?” he asked roughly and took another sip.

The blonde sighed in an exhausted way. 

“I really don't know. I think we started too big, Kurama!” she groaned, rubbing her chin and stared at the ceiling. 

“Can you remember that sandcastle Gaara made him?” the demon asked with a smile.

She nodded. Of course, it was bigger than their damn house back in Suna. Taro had squealed for days and wouldn't leave that thing. After three day she begged for Gaara to get rid of it. Their was sand all over the house and they couldn't get Taro out of that blasted castle!

“Or that grim puppet Kankuro made for him when he was three?” Naruto said and sniggered softly as she remembered the scared face of her baby boy.

“Maybe we'll think of something..” Kurama mumbled and stared into Naruto blue eyes. 

Her eyes turned towards his. His gaze didn't falter and was so intense that a redness crept up her cheeks. This was not good, she thought. 

“Is there something on my face?” she whispered embarrassed, rubbing roughly over her nose and her cheeks. 

This caused a tiny smile on the pale face in front of her. Kurama got up slowly and stepped around the table. 

“What are you doing?” 

The fox ignored her question, instead he places his right hand on the surface of the table for support and leaned down slowly. Naruto didn't move and let it happen. His hot lips brushed hers just faintly. It was a feather like kiss, increasing the deepness of her red cheeks. Naruto pulled her shoulders up and stared at gleaming red eyes. 

“Good night, Moma!” he whispered in an mocking tone, turned away and left a confused Naruto behind. 

~*~

“He said what?” Saukra nearly yelled across the table.

It was again one of those evenings, that Sakura was uninvited in his home and they had dinner together. The Uchiha stood at the stove, the salmon hissed in the pan. The vegetables were ready along with the rice. He didn't answered her question now, so the woman leaned back in her seat. He would answer her if Sasuke felt like it. It has always been like this. It took another few minutes for the Uchiha to finish dinner and he turned around with two steaming plates. 

She smiles softly and waited for the other to take his seat. She had told him about her training with Naruto. His face hadn't shown any reaction, like usual but she knew he was thinking about what she have told him. The image of Naruto attacking Sakura with no hesitation was weird. And from what Sakura had said, Narutos fighting style has changed as well. He looked at his former teammate and he knew that questions burned on her tongue. So he took his chopsticks, folded his hands and said “Itadakimasu!”

A minute or so passed before Sakura whispered the words and started to eat as well. She knew Sasuke wouldn't answer her questions while eating. He had told her once that it had to be quiet. So the pink haired woman rushed through her meal, swallowing hastily every bite, while the Uchiha enjoyed his food by chewing every bite carefully. 

Sakura finished with a soft thanks on her lips. Putting her chopsticks aside and literally staring at the Uchiha. He had more than half of his food left, still hungry but stopped none the less. Raising his gaze he focused on his friend with a look she couldn't place.

“Ask away” she said and sighed loudly.

“What did you want at Narutos place?”

“See the boy.”

“But why in the morning?”

“I'm still off work?”

“But you know Naruto trains all day with Kakashi and Taro is mostly with her?”

“Hn.”

Wasn't it bad enough, that it took him two whole weeks to even go to her?

“But today, Kurama was home with Taro, I got that right?”

Kura-who? Sasuke didn't know who Sakura was talking about. But it had to be that big white haired guy. It was the same that came to fetch Naruto from the landing stage. So he nodded to answer her question.

“And did I got, what happened, right too?”

The Uchiha had to think back again for a couple of seconds. Even if their meeting was mere hours ago, his mind was kind of clouded, but these particular sentences stuck in skull.

**Looking at the stoic pale face in front of him, made his blood boil, for a reason he didn't know.**

**“Who are you?” he said, his tongue faster than was good.**

**His answer was paired with an appraising look.**

**“It matters not...”**

**“Kura? Who's there?” the small voice of his son came from within and made him lean to the right to look past the huge guy.**

**Sasuke heard Taros small feed coming their way and it was just an blink of an eye, and his small boy stood behind the strangers leg.**

**“Papa!” he shouted happily and a broad smile grew on Taro lips.**

**Sasuke was about to say something but that white haired oaf was faster.**

**“Is that the way your mother taught you to greet strangers?” that deep said reprovingly and Sasuke was taken aback by the feeling crawling up his throat.**

**Why was this random guy so familiar with his son? Who was he, that he thought he could educate the small one?**

**“Oh sorry.. Hello Papa!” the small and shy smile on his sons lips had Sasuke thinking that he was used to this.**

**Taro scratched the back of his head and looked back at the man in front of Sasuke, who nodded now. A nearly unseen smile on those pale lips.**

**“I will tell Naruto you've been here.. maybe” the white haired man said, leaning down and picking up the Uzumaki in his arms.**

**Sasuke couldn't say a thing, for the stranger already closed the door slowly. This conversation was over, so it seemed.**

**“Come on, little one, lets have a nap! Your Mother kept me awake all night.” he grumbled and set a small peck on the boys cheek.**

**The Uchiha was stunned, impossible to move just an inch. His eyes a little wider and his breath stopped for a moment.**

**“Meany..” he heard the laugh of his son and another grumble, before the door was closed softly.**

“He said, Naruto kept him awake all night..” 

Sakuras mind went blank for a bit. Did this mean, what it meant to be, or was it something completely different? In her mind, all that came up was that they had s... She didn't want to finish this thought. 

“This is something she haven't told me...” she mused aloud and it caught Sasukes attention.

“What do you mean?” he tried to sound casual.

What had Naruto told Sakura? He knew that they have met just before the both of them met at the lake. 

“Kurama, it's the name of that guy you described. Who isn't really a guy?” she started, looking in a corner of the kitchen, her hand on her chin. 

“Gaara and Naruto searched and found a way to separate a physical form of the Kyuubi with a Justu. That man it just one of his many forms he takes when he's separated from Naruto.”

Sasukes face was blank as always, but Sakura knew better. His left eyebrow twitched a slightly bit and the grip around the edge of the tabled increased. 

“She wouldn't trust anyone, Gaara aside, back in Suna to look after Taro, so they solved this problem with the Kyuubi separated.” she babbled away, feeling slightly off because she knew Sasuke was in a foul mood.

And than something happened, that the Haruno hadn't seen in a long time. The dark haired man all but jumped from his chair, his fist around his mug and threw it across the kitchen. Porcelain exploded on his wall, tea stained his wall and floor and the splinters flew everywhere. Heavy panting filled the air. The young woman had leaned back in her chair, her green eyes blown wide and her lips agape. 

“All this time, she was in Suna?” he hissed at her, his eyes filled with fury and fire.

All other information forgotten about the Kyuubi and what kind of relationship they might have. 

“Ye-Yes!” stammered his friend and his plate was the next object that went to the wall.

More shards that covered his kitchen floor.

“We've been to Suna like a hundred times!” he nearly screamed, throwing his hands up in a helpless manner. 

“How? How is it possible that we haven't noticed her? How is it possible that Kakashi hadn't?” he asked and realisation hit him.

“He knew...” he breathed. 

Sasuke started to pace through the kitchen, kicking shards where ever he went and paid no mind to it.

“And Gaara...” he spat.

Sakura was at a loss. She felt a bit like Sasuke did. Just a mere bit, because she remembered how Sasuke had nearly pleaded in front of the Kazekage, to help them find Naruto back than. She thought they had spoken to each other, that Naruto had told her former best friend everything.

“Didn't she tell you?” her voice was small, while she rose from her chair and made a step towards the Uchiha.

“NO” 

Sasukes face was disfigured by fury and hurt, his fists clenched. The pink haired Kunoichi had witnessed more than one tantrum of the Uchiha but this was kind of childish. They have all grown up... why be so angry about something that was in the past? Naruto was back with them! They would just have to get back together! What was the difference of Naruto being in Suna or on the damn moon? All that mattered that she was back home!

But Sasuke on the other side was out of his mind. He felt betrayed by the Kazekage. He had promised Sasuke back than! He promised him, if he would knew of Narutos whereabouts, Sasuke would be the first to know. It was not like the redhead had told him that the chaos-nin was in his god damned village! All Sasuke could think about was, both of them sitting together and laughing about him. 

And then was their this stupid demon, giving him images of Naruto and him rolling around in her sheets like maniacs. Images of this pale big body on Naruto, kissing tanned skin, moaning in desire, sweating and hissing.. His heart skipped a beat and cramped in his chest. He never stopped pacing around the kitchen, giving no second thought about stepping on the shards or tossing them around more. Only one thought was caught in his mind. Repeating itself over and over again ins his head. 

Why did she loved that freaking fox? Why would she even consider being with him? That damn demon lead her to so much peril in her childhood! He had stolen her parents and presented her with a past of loneliness and pain! So why, why did Naruto love that guy more than...

He stood still. His eyes wide, after his brain had realised what thoughts went trough his head. 

“Sasuke-kun?” Sakura whispered and his head jerked her way.

His fury had vanished, it seemed, but now the Uchiha looked like a deer caught in spotlights. Unmoving and all muscles tensed. 

“Could you please calm down?” she asked in a hushed tone, came towards him with her hands held up.

Calm down? His eyebrows furrowed in irritation. He was calm, for gods sake!

“What nonsense..” he started, but heard his own voice tremble and felt a soft pain coming from his his foot. 

His gaze went down harshly, seeing bloody footprints all over his light tiles of his kitchen floor. Sakura gently put her hand around his arm, pulled him back with her and pushed him softly back on his chair. His almond eyes never left her face, as she kneeled in front of him and pulled his foot up. In his left sole he had a rather nasty looking cut, his blood went already dark and dry, and splinters were deep in his horn skin. Taking a look at Sasukes other foot, she deemed it unharmed.

So without saying a word, she got up and searched for a fresh towel. Damped it with cool water and went back to clean the blood off. Sasuke wouldn't stop her. His thought were all with Naruto, like she was the centre of the universe. Gently Sakura cleaned the wound, putting aside the bloodied towel and her hand glowed in a soft green light. She gathered chakra to close the cut and get rid of the splinters. Morosely she stared at Sasukes nearly blank face. 

“I was furious too, you know?” she whispered.

“But we can't change the past now...” Sasukes face stayed the same.

She tried to lift the mood a slight bit.

“Maybe we wouldn't even have recognised her?” she smiled shyly and sad at the same time, cocking her head to the side, as she rose again. 

They had looked for a young man, to be fair, she thought, leaning down to snatch the towel and clean the floor off the blood and shards. They haven't thought about looking for a young woman with a newborn.

“Sakura...” silently the voice of Sasuke came to her ear. 

Gathering the shards in her right hand and with the other whipped the blood away, her green eyes were fixed on the floor.

“Hm?” 

“Do you think she loves him?”

Her movements slowed down until they died completely. Her eyebrows furrowed. Sakura recalled the afternoon when she had been with Naruto, remembered how the white haired man had placed a soft kiss to the blondes hair. How a deep red had spread over Narutos face. A picture some could call loveable.

“She might...” she whispered, rubbing harder at a stubborn spot.

“Do you?” she asked abruptly, her eyes not leaving the tiles. 

Sasukes hands wandered over his eyes, because they started to sting treacherous. Of course he loved her! He had loved Naruto so much! And even after four years of pain and suffering, he never stopped!

“More than you could imagine” he breathed trembling.

The Uchiha didn't realised he had pressed his eyes shut, but the sting turned into burning. Before he could react, he was pulled in a tight embrace. His elbows were pushed painfully into his ribs and his face against her small chest. It was rare that he would have her hug him, but in this moment, Sasuke needed her! Sakura had become his only friend, who would understood him, knew his feelings and he was grateful for her! Sasuke wouldn't allow his body to cry, nor would he allow himself to tremble. 

The pink haired woman had to concentrate herself to not cry like a little girl. It was torture to see her friend so desperate. To see how deep and strong his love for the Uzumaki was. How unconditionally this love seemed. Did Naruto knew? Did she knew how much Sasuke suffered? Her grip around him got tighter and tighter, her shoulders twitching slightly. 

“It hurts so much...”

~*~

Morning came fast for Naruto. Her alarm went off and startled her out of her deep slumber. One of her hands came slowly up from under a mountain of her soft looking blanket and pillows and Naruto send her hand down with more force than needed to silence it. Grumbling and muttering curses under her breath she pushed herself up on her hands, letting her sleepy gaze wander around her bedroom. The curtains were shut tightly, but still a bit of the yellow sunlight came through. Her hair was knotted and her fingers got caught as she went through them while stretching her still asleep body awake. Yawning softly, Naruto threw away her covers and slid towards the edge to get up.

Today would be a nearly free day. Kakashi had put their training on hold for three day because he had to go on a mission himself. Her eyelids went shut every now and then. But it was not sleep that haunted her body. 

Naruto could feel her body getting weaker with every breath she took. She was exhausted on a different level. Keeping the Justu to separate Kurama from her body up, training all day everyday with the Hatake and dealing with her emotions were taking their toll on Naruto. She had to rest her body in a better way than she have been doing these past days. But how was she supposed to do that? How could she rest, if Taro was with her? Coming to a halt at her door, her hands went to her hair to tug at it in frustration. Who would look after Taro, while she would catch up on her needs? The thought stung in her chest. It almost sounded like she wouldn't love her son to the moon and back. But to be fair Taro had inherited her tamper, her enthusiasm and sadly her stamina as well. He needed attention as much as she needed back than, was eager to set out for another adventure at any time! He would demand to much from her, and she couldn't give him any of this in her present state. But maybe she could...?

Naruto opened the door with a sigh, but had to close her eyes as bright sunlight flooded her face. She pulled her free hand up to cover her eyes and stepped outside. This night she hadn't had a good sleep. She was tossing and turning under her blanket and she wanted nothing more than to go back to her soft bed. But she was a mother first and Naruto second! So she made her way to the bathroom first, before she headed towards the kitchen to prepare tea and coffee. After 15 minutes she sat down with a steaming mug of coffee on her chair just to hear a door creak open and a low growl followed. 

Kurama came into her view, his white hair ruffled and standing in every direction possible. The mans face was a sleepy visage, but he smiled nonetheless. While the fox passed her, he brushed his hand over her hair and poured himself a coffee before he took a seat opposite Naruto.

“Morning.” they said in union and went silent after that.

Blue eyes flickered over Kuramas body. He was dressed in a deep red Yukata, his right hand buried under the fabric on his toned pale chest. His red eyes glued on the table top while he took a sip from his mug and hummed approvingly. The blonde smiled softly and took a glance at the watch on the wall. Nearly seven o'clock, so they had plenty of time left before the little boy would rise from his sleep. 

They sat in silence for over half an hour as a knock on the window made the Uzumaki look up from a scroll she had fetched just a couple of minutes ago. A raven was sitting at her window, a scroll tied to its back. The woman went to open the window and the bird flew in, straight on the table. She filled a small bowl with water and set it in front of the animal and loosened the scroll. 

“A answer from Gaara.” she answered the unspoken question from the demon and took her seat again.

_Naruto_

_we miss you dearly back here in Suna too. But it's a delight to hear that your son will attend the academy! We all are very proud just like you are, I imagine._

_We will meet again at the Chu-nin exam, they will take place in Konoha this year again, and the Ge-Nin from Suna a more than ready to participate._

_Tell Taro that I can't make it for his birthday, the business of the Kazekage never stops. But we will stay a couple of days after the exam, so make sure you'll have plenty of time._

_Tell him I have grown very fond of him as well._

_Gaara_

With a soft smile, Naruto rolled up the scroll pushing it to the side. Four month until they'd see each other again... Gaara have become her best friend in those past years. He had been their for her, when she needed him most. He had presented her with another home and the safety of a family, kind of. He became something like a brother to her. Naruto would ever be grateful for the redhead! While she was thinking about her friends in the dessert, Kurama got up and started to prepare breakfast. He shushed at the raven which flew right out the window and Kurama shut the window. 

“Would you look after Taro this morning?” he heard Naruto say as she walked out of the kitchen towards her bedroom.

Naruto made her decision. She had to take a quick shower and would be off to settle things.

“Why?” asked louder, didn't wanted to shout. 

“I want to go to Sasuke!” 

The Bathroom door closed with a soft click. His head was turned towards the closed door. The soft noise of the running shower came to his ears. The grip around the pan got tighter. Why did it bother him so much? He placed the pan on the stove forcefully and crouched to get a pot to cook the rice. He didn't had to worry about it. But why was his body heating up?

He filled the pot with rice and water and put the stove on. He would think about it another time. Maybe it was this body, that made him feel this way... He was feeling so human in this body.. A delicate hand landed on his upper arm. He turned his gaze to the left, seeing Narutos soft features and her dripping wet hair let a smirk grew on his face. 

“You look stunning, as usual, with your hair all wet, Naruto!” he hummed mockingly what made the blond pout in return.

“Don't prepare too much! I'll be eating with him!” she told him and left for Taros room to kiss him goodbye for the morning. 

“Do as you wish!”

~*~ 

“OOIIII, TEME!” a high voice screamed and Sasuke startled from sleep. 

His hair was ruffled, his eyes falling shut a couple of times. 

“You still asleep?” the voice screamed again and the Uchiha thought he was still sleeping.

Someone hammered on his door, which told him that firstly he wasn't asleep anymore and secondly he had an uninvited guest again.

“SASUKE!” those screams were demanding, Sasuke thought and got slowly up form his comfortable bed.

Still too tiered to fathom who was pounding on his door like a madman. With leisurely steps he made his way downstairs, ready to tell this intruder to 'piss off' the moment he would open the door. The pounding was louder, and his eyebrows furrowed and a deeply annoyed expression settled on his tiered face. 

“TEME!” the high pitched voice screamed again and Sasukes whole body came to a halt. 

What the fuck? With hasty movements, Sasuke unlocked the door and slid it open to see the surprised face of the Uzumaki.

“You've really been asleep!” she exclaimed and the Uchiha put a hand over his right ear. 

Narutos eyes ran over his form for a mere second. The man was only wearing a loose pair of black sweatpants and a white shirt.

“so loud..” Sasuke on the other side just grumbled, shooting Naruto a glare. 

“Good morning” was all Naruto responded to that with a bright smile on her face. 

The blond held a bag up in front of her. 

“Lets eat together!” with that she and went past the older one into the house.

Sasuke needed to catch his breath again. As Naruto got in, her shoulder brushed his upper arm for a blink of an eye and it send shivers down his spine. The blond set the bag on the ground to get rid of her shoes, placing them neatly by the side.

“It looks still the same!” she said and vanished around the corner into the kitchen. 

“Yes,” Sasuke hissed. “come on in, make yourself at home, for all I care!” his deep voice was heavy with sarcasm, but hissed so silently that Naruto probably haven't heard it.

Fast and with more force than probably needed, Sasuke threw the door shut, followed the blond to his kitchen, who was already setting the table. He didn't need to ask how she knew where to find everything. Like she said, still the same. 

Naruto was humming softly to herself and the dark haired man let his gaze wander over her body freely. She wore a pair of black shorts, which emphasized her long and defined legs, a white tank top hugging he narrow waist and her sweeping hips perfectly and a deep royal blue dress shirt hanging loosely from her shoulders that she didn't bothered to bottom up. Her long golden locks were fasten in a high ponytail and her bangs hung low into her face. Sasuke had no words for the feelings flooding his body. 

“Tea?” Naruto asked, her typical grin on her tanned face as she place a steaming pot and two mugs on the table. 

“What's the meaning of this?” he asked instead silently, rubbing over his brows like he was getting a headache. 

“Breakfast?”

Following her every move, Naruto put out some boxes filled wit rice, octopus and miso soup. Since when did Naruto eat something else than ramen and since when did she knew how to cook? It seemed that his face was showing what he thought, because Naruto started to pout.

“Wow, you look like I wanted to poison you.” she huffed and took a seat. 

Shaking his head, the Uchiha did as well. His eyes followed her hands, filling her bowls with food, taking up her chopsticks and folding them with a soft “Itadakimasu!” before she started to eat. 

Sasuke waited, making sure Naruto wasn't starting to choke on her own food or if she'd fall of the chair, but nothing happened. She just chewed with relish on her octopus and took a slight sip from her soup. So Sasuke deemed it save to eat as well.

They sat in silence and he had to admit, that it was tastier than he had thought. Pictures of the past started to fill his mind. Like of those times, when they had shared a meal together. Naruto would speak with a full mouth and how the blond had to complain about everything that came to her mind. A nearly unnoticeable smile tugged on the corners of his mouth. 

Naruto finished her meal with a soft sigh and putting her chopsticks over her bowl and Sasuke follow soon after. For a couple of moments their eyes met and they just stared at each other. Sasuke looked for something inside those ocean deep blue eyes and Naruto seemed so too. 

“What gives me this honour?” Sauske broke the silence, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Naruto did so as well, but she held a big and blinding smile on her face.

“Taro is turning five on the 9th of June!” she answered, cocking her head to the side. 

Sasuke face remained untouched. But he didn't know how to react either. 

“I knew this is coming unexpected..” the Uzumaki started and rubbed her nose in a shy way.

Dark eyebrows furrowed again. Unexpected?

“Oh don't bother, it's not like I only know for two weeks that I have a son..” he grumbled and raised his chin.

Narutos smile didn't falter, but her eyebrow twitched dangerously.

“Yes.” she hissed through gritted teeth in a forced friendly way. 

“Whatever, I want you to come!” 

“Why?”

“To get to know each other?”

“hn..”

An annoyed sigh left Narutos lips.

“Listen, I know it's a shitty situation but that's how it is, so take off your dress and end this little tea party!” she hissed and shifted her position to place her head on her clenched fist. 

A raised eyebrow was his reaction.

“Take off my dress?” he asked in disbelieve and silently. 

“So you're not just insensible but gone deaf as well? 

“Fuck you!”

With his flat hand he had punched the surface of the table, made the porcelain clicked, but Naruto didn't bat an eye.

“You make an entrance after four years! Without an explanation! Tell me we have a child together, no idea how that's possible to begin with and all you tell me is to 'take off my dress'?”

Something jerked inside Naruto. This feeling was to familiar. Any moment now and they would be on each others throat! Her fingertips started to tingle, like back in their childhood. Sasuke seemed to have a hard time holding onto himself, but the blonde looked nearly like Skikamaru! Bored to hell and beyond! Inside of her she hoped Sasuke would let this situation boil over!

“You done?” she huffed, her voice neutral and that broke the camels back!

Sasuke all but jumped over the table, taking everything in sight on it with him. He grabbed Narutos loose collar and both fell to the ground. Porcelain splashed and shards went everywhere. Warm liquid dropped from the table edge and all over the floor. Crashing and rumbling, they met with the hard kitchen floor, taking the chair with them and before Naruto could grab a hold on what was coming her way, she felt Sasuke fist punching her jawline. The pain rushing through her head was immense, her head bouncing back on the tiles, but she knew worse! Inside her head she was grinning from one ear to the other. She had hoped for this! That was part of their way!

Sasuke was kneeling over her, panting heavy to contain himself. His deep eyes held an anger that burned Narutos! 

But Naruto wasn't bothered, or so it seemed.

Her head leaned to the side, rolled her eyes to look at his furious face and grinned malicious.

“Now?”

“Not one bit!” Sasuke spat, pulling back his right fist for another punch.

The irritating part was, that Naruto caught his fist with ease, grabbed his shirt now and rolled them both over and pinned him on the tiles by his wrists. 

“I am sorry!” 

“I will make sure of that!” Sasuke whispered angrily, tried to get up again.

Even if Narutos body was small and fragile looking, she still had strength! Just mere centimetres were granted and the blonde jerked his arms down, pinning him back on the ground.

“Don't you understand anything?” she sounded nearly desperate to Sasuke!

“What is there to understand? You ran!”

“What other choice did I have, Teme?”

“I DON'T KNOW, USURATONKACHI!”

“You have no idea what I've been through!”

They rolled each other over more than once, crushing into the fallen chair, shards and splinters went deep into their skin, leaving pressure points and blood behind.

“YOU have no idea what I HAVE been through!” the Uchihas voice was furious as he barked the words out, but he sounded defeated at the same time. 

The beginning tickle in Narutos belly, as Sasukes fist had met her face, vanished and turned into boiling anger! What he went through? Did she heard that right?

“What have you done, if you'd wake up in the wrong body?” 

She let go of one of his writs, pulling her fist up to sent it flying down on his pale face, but the dark haired man was faster this time. He grabber her by the shoulder, pulling her harshly towards him to give her a heavy head nut! Narutos sight swam and the Uchiha took this moment to charge forward and jumped her! 

This time, he pinned her down putting, all his weight on her and Naruto hissed in pain. Oh, how she hated this pathetic weak body! She pinched her eyes shut and growled in her head! The last two weeks took their toll on her. Separating Kurama from her body and now trying not to loose against the Uchiha seemed impossible!

Sasuke panted heavily. His cheek was swollen, maybe she was turning slightly blue, but it mattered not! The rage aside, he was feeling fantastic! The fact of Naruto being here, arguing with him, taking his hits and paying him right back, was putting him into a state of euphoria he thought was long lost! 

“What would you have done if Baa-chan had told you that, even though you are a guy, that you are pregnant?” she spat exhausted.

With a shattering look, the Uzumaki tried to distract the older one, and it worked. Just a slight bit Sasuke jerked back from her gaze. It was just a small moment but Naruto took all her remaining strength, and rolled them over again, sending a uppercut with it. Blood was showing on her knuckles.

“You have no right! No right..” her voice started to tremble. 

She had a hard time catching her breath. Her head was pounding more than in the morning and Naruto knew she had to give up, if the dark haired one wouldn't. But first she had to make something clear!

“You have no right to be that furious!”

“But you have?”

“JUST LOOK AT ME!” she screamed, her voice cracking and was to high for her own taste. 

The grip around Sasuke wrist was vice like now. And in this moment Sasukes high vanished. Did Naruto think he could do something else than see her? He let his eyes wander over her swollen face. Saw the twinkle of upcoming tears in her eyes.

“This is your fault!” she stammered, pulling his hands up only to throw them back on the tiles. 

Sasuke let it happen, his own eye widened a bit and his stomach clenched painfully. 

“It's your fault, that I am caged in this pathetic body!”

“Naruto...” Sasuke tried but she didn't gave him a chance to get further. 

“It's your fault, that I had to leave my home for another.”

The tremor in her voice grew stronger and stronger, her hair fell over her delicate back, touched his side, where his shirt didn't cover him anymore. The tears in those unbelievable sad eyes threatened to overflow.

“And it's your fault, that I felt so alone, like I've never felt before!”

A single big teardrop rolled from her right eye, graced her cheek and fell on his left to leave a wet trace behind. It left a burning sensation on his skin. He wanted to say something, but a big lump was caught in his throat. 

He had to swallow a couple of time to gain his voice back.

“You could have sent a letter...” I would have been at your side right away, he thought for himself. 

“I am dyslexic!” she grumbled sarcastically.

“I know, didn't bother you in the past!” a small smirk rose on his pale lips.

And Naruto couldn't stop her own features to soften.

“You could have sent a letter”

“What were I supposed to write? 'Hey jackass, what a night but guess what! I am pregnant, prepare your sorry ass to pay child support for the rest of your life'?”

“Something like that.”

“Fuck you!” 

“Right here?”

For that Sasuke got a head nut that sent his head banging back against the tiles and made him groan in pain. Her face was a deep red as he opened his eyes again.

“Asshole..” she muttered under her breath, preparing for another punch.

The Uchiha caught her fist just in time, but Naruto turned her hand out from his grasp and pinned him down again. A jerk went through her body and she had to let go of the dark haired man.

Without a warning, the blonde stood up, tried to get her balance back as her sight started to swim again. She stumbled back a couple of steps, her back hits the counter, her hand was hiding her face. Sasuke on the other side pushed himself up on his elbows and shot his former teammate a sceptical gaze. All in Narutos posture told him that she was exhausted beyond measure. But from what?

“What..?” he started, but he saw a visible shiver run through Narutos body again. 

“Do me a favour, yes?”

She had spoken so fast, that he nearly didn't caught it. She pushed herself from the counter, took several deep breath and crotched down to start collecting the shards that were sprayed all over the floor. 

“What favour?”

Naruto threw some of the porcelain in the trash, and took the damp towel from the sink only to throw it straight into Sasuke face. She chuckled softly because he didn't dodge and the dull sound the towel made. She turned her head away. It took all her willpower to suppress her upcoming pride.

“Look after Taro today...” 

Sasuke couldn't see her eyes but he knew she had seen his nod.

“Thanks..” a small whisper, barley audible and without another glance towards Sasuke Naruto left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this! I hope I got the emotions all right and the little fight between Naruto and Sasuke was believable? 
> 
> Next time we will have some quality time with Papa Sasuke and Taro! So excited to share it with you soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! 
> 
> What do you think about it? Should I continue? 
> 
> Would love to read your opinions! 
> 
> Until next time.


End file.
